


Friends with the Monster

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Near Death, Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have always been close, but after the nogitsune, they realize an attraction that has always existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Missing My Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my biggest fic ever and I can't believe how much you guys have inspired me to do this.  
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Stiles sat alone at his computer desk getting some homework done early. He needed some normalcy back in his life after the whole nogitsune thing. It hadn’t been too long since they trapped the trickster spirit and Stiles just wanted to put all the bad things that had happened behind him. He figured some schoolwork would occupy his mind enough so that he wouldn’t think about it.

 

He had been sleeping more, which is ‘a good sign’, Scott had said to him once with a warm smile. Stiles still had nightmares here and there though. They weren’t nightmares so much so as they were memories. Memories of what the nogitsune had done. What he made Stiles do. The one memory that haunted him the most was that rainy night in the vet’s office.

 

The way his cold and damp fingers danced along the hilt of the ninjatō that pierced the chest of his best friend scares him. The sociopath that lived in his mind made him twist the blade into Scott without mercy, drawing out Scott’s pain. One thing that Stiles noticed in these memories now, that he hadn’t noticed at first, was the pain that the nogitsune took from Scott was not only the pain from others, but the emotional pain and worry that Scott kept buried from everyone. Scott even kept it from him, from _Stiles!_

As if the memory didn’t hurt him enough that he would cause pain to the person he cares about the most next to his dad, he now had to deal with the fact that his best friend was keeping his pain and emotions from him. Stiles had made it his duty to be there for Scott ever since they were little.

 

It started after Scott’s first asthma attack, he felt so useless not being able to help the kid who was writhing on the floor gasping for air with tears in his eyes. Stiles had no idea what to do; he just was holding onto Scott’s hand while screaming for help. Stiles sobbed as he watched his best friend in pain until a teacher came to the rescue wielding an inhaler. Ever since that incident, Stiles made his dad buy him an inhaler that he kept in his backpack in case Scott ever needed it. Even with all that, Scott still never talked about it and Stiles never thought to bring it up.

 

Stiles winced as all those painful memories protruded back into his mind while he was trying to do homework. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t be alone’ Stiles had thought to himself and pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

 

Stiles: **Feel like coming over?**

 

Scott: **Are you okay?**

 

Stiles just chuckled at that. Leave it to Scott to instantly think something was wrong. You couldn’t blame him though since all of their lives seemed to be under constant threat lately.

 

Stiles: **Totally fine, just missing my bro. It’s Friday and we aren’t gaming or watching movies.**

 

Scott: **True. I’m leaving Allison’s apartment, I’ll be there in 20.**

Stiles: **See you then.**

Stiles ran downstairs and pre-heated the oven and pulled out some pizza rolls from the freezer. After the frozen pockets of deliciousness had been laid out on a cookie sheet, he ran upstairs and set up the Xbox. He went into his closet at his beautifully alphabetically organized game and DVD collection. He took great pride in it and had always had to give Scott a verbal reprimanding when he messed with the order that Stiles slaved over. Stiles pulled out three games and three movies. One of those movies had been Star Wars because Scott couldn’t blame him for trying.

 

A few minutes later, Stiles heard beeping coming from the kitchen downstairs. He hurried downstairs sliding his hand down the railing and enjoying how the cool smooth wood felt against his hand. Once he was in the kitchen, he slid the tray full of pizza rolls into the oven. He jumped to the fridge and pulled out a six cans of Mountain dew. Just then, he heard a heavy knock at the door that startled him a bit and causing him to drop a can on the floor. After picking it up, he hopped to the door like a happy puppy waiting to greet his owner as he returned home.

 

“About time you’re … here?” Stiles said as he opened the door. No one was there to greet him, just the night and the small Beacon Hills breeze that accompanied it. “Scott?” Stiles looked around, no motorbike in sight. He closed the door and began to walk back into the kitchen when he heard a muffled thump from upstairs.

 

Stiles slowly approached the stairs and looked up just waiting for some scary supernatural being to appear at the top. He swallowed hard as he took one step up slowly and grabbing the railing. This time, it didn’t bring him that cool comfort but, instead, returned the heat his body was producing as his heart rate elevated. He climbed the stairs quietly and swiveled his head as he reached the top. No one was there, just darkness.

 

Stiles creeped closer to where he believed the noise originated from, his bedroom. When he looked into his room, it was as he left it. Then Stiles noticed his curtains blowing aloof. He hadn’t opened his window. His hands began to tremble, as this sort of eerie feeling only existed when he was being tormented by the nogitsune. He slowly stepped towards his window and closed it just as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

“BOO!” the entity behind him had whispered.

 

Stiles shrieked like a pterodactyl and jumped back throwing his hands up to shield himself. “Scott what the- are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

 

“I got you good huh?” The other boy said giving Stiles an all too familiar grin.

 

Stiles’ heart warmed at that smile, but didn’t let it show since he had a werewolf to punish.

 

“God, I don’t know why I put up with you, seriously.” Stiles said as he regained his composure.

 

“Because I’m the best you’re ever gonna get. You’re kind of stuck with me now Stiles.”

 

“Someone thinks of themselves highly Mr. Alpha. You’re not that great” Stiles said while folding his arms and turning his gaze away from Scott.

 

“Hey, Alphas have feelings too you ass.” Scott says, “And whether you like it or not, you really are stuck with me. If you think I’d ever let you leave me now after all the crap we’ve been through the past few months, well you have another thing coming my friend.” Scott smiles and then opens his arms out wide waiting for the stubborn pale skinned boy in front of him to give in.

 

Stiles is not having it. He has his back towards Scott and his arms crossed. He makes a quick glance back and is confronted with pouty lips and matching puppy eyes. “Nu-uh” he says as he shuts his eyes and forces his head away again.

 

“Sti-ulesss” Scott drags on in a small voice.

 

Stiles sighs and turns back to his alpha. He offers Scott a small crooked smile and then opens his arms too. “Come here ya overgrown puppy.” At that Scott’s pouty face transforms into a full on smile, while still maintaining his puppy dog complexion, and nearly jumps into Stiles’ open arms. They hold each other for a bit. Stiles rests his head on Scott’s shoulder and Scott nuzzles into Stiles’ neck. Scott breaks the silence with his voice still muffled by Stiles’ neck. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah man, really. Just kinda don’t wanna be alone. Plus, when was the last time we got to just enjoy the Un-supernatural?”

 

“The last time we enjoyed being normal you mean?” Scott confirms.

 

“Mhmm” Stiles says against Scott’s chest. He now has his arms resting around Scott’s neck now. It would be weird, but ever since the nogitsune, they’ve shared a whole new level of affection. Scott enjoyed the warmth of Stiles’ arms and wraps his around Stiles’ lower back.

 

“The last time we enjoyed being normal… was definitely the time we enjoyed being normal last.” Scott offers with a smirk hidden by Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles snorts and then bites Scott in the shoulder hard causing Scott to jerk back. “OW! Jeez.”

 

“Dumbass.” Stiles says smiling.

 

“Wow I feel like you just invited me over so you could ridicule me.” Scott says obviously offended.

 

“Shut up and pick a game or movie while I go get our snacks.”

 

Scott nodded and then proceeded to go through the two stacks that Stiles had carefully picked out. Stiles ran down the stairs just in time to hear the oven beep. “Pizza rolls!” he heard Scott cheer from upstairs. He giggled to himself and pulled the snacks out of the oven carefully with the ridiculous Lobster claw oven mitts that his dad had bought. He placed the snacks neatly on a serving tray and pulled two bags of chips out of the cabinets and emptied them into one bowl. The combination of nacho cheese Doritos and Cheetos Puffs were what Stiles referred to as a ‘Revolutionary cheese delivery system Scott.’ He grabbed the small tray, laid it on top of the bowl, and then carefully, and skillfully, managed to hold all six of the soda cans in his other arm.

 

He happily trotted up the stairs and entered the room. Scott had chosen video games. He specifically chose GTA V. Stiles had bought the game just after things got normal in the aftermath of the whole alpha pack, human sacrifices thing. Since his nightmares began, he never got around to playing it. Stiles sat next to Scott on the floor laying out all the snacks.

 

“I love pizza rolls.” Scott said happily as he quickly reached for one and popped it into his mouth. Stiles just smiled at the sight before him. It had been a while since he saw Scott smile and he was glad that he was able to do that. Stiles went to grab two cans of soda until his hand stopped at the one can that had a dent from the fall earlier. Stiles grinned evilly and grabbed that can. “Here you go buddy, I’m sorry for giving you a hard time.” Stiles said as he offered Scott the can.

 

Scott didn’t avert his gaze from the game in front of him as he took the can in hand. He paused the game and set the controller down to open the can. Stiles believed that if he could look at himself in third person, he would see his eyes looking at Scott with a glimmer in them as if he was straight out of an anime show. Scott opened the can and the yellow-green liquid shot towards his face and soaked his shirt and hair.

Stiles fell back with laughter holding his stomach as he rolled around on the floor. Scott was still in shock; He was still looking forward with both hands still on the can. It was as if he was frozen in time. He slowly turned his now wet head at Stiles who was struggling for breath.

 

“You shoulda… You shoulda saw your face!” Stiles said in between laughs. He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Scotty I’m sorry but I saw an opportunity and I had to take it.”

 

“You’re an asshole.” Scott says as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself off. That left Stiles baffled. Stiles started to feel guilt build in his stomach like bile. He took it too far. When Scott came back in the room he just sat down again, this time with some distance from Stiles. He just picked up the control and continued playing.

 

“Scott? Scott I’m sorry.” Stiles looked at his best friend with concern and began to crawl towards him to console him.

 

Scott just stood there and let a small smirk spill across his face and Stiles caught on way too late. Scott had dropped the control and turned and pounced on the unsuspecting Stiles. He began tickling the thinner boy’s sides. Stiles, again, was at a loss for breath. “Scott. Scott stop it, I ca- I can’t breathe. Scott I’m gonna puke.” With that, Scott let go of Stiles and returned to the video game.

 

“Jeez way to abuse your alpha powers. Are we even now? Because I seriously can’t handle anymore surprises out of you.”

 

“Yes, were even.” Scott states matter-of-factly.

 

They continue to game for a few hours and allow their bodies to be drawn to each other again as they close the distance between them. The food is all gone and cans are scattered at their feet. Stiles finds a bit of confidence and brings up the subject that he’s been wanting to talk about for a while.

 

“Hey Scott?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yeah buddy what’s up?”

 

Stiles hesitates for a second trying to figure out just how he’s going to bring up the conversation. “How come you never told me that you were in pain? Because when I- or the nogitsune took the pain you collected, it wasn’t just the pain of others. You were hiding the emotional pain of the past year in you the whole time. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Scott just looks at him for a bit; trying to piece together what Stiles had just asked him. He struggled to find the words he needed to address the question. “I don’t know… I guess, I just didn’t want to pile anything on you. I mean, you were dealing with your dad and his job, and the whole darkness inside of us thing, I just didn’t want you to have to worry about me.”

 

“Well that’s stupid as fuck. Not to mention completely unreasonable.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Scott you’re my best friend, you’re supposed to tell me these things. You don’t always have to protect me you know? It’s my job to protect you too ya ‘know. You’re a creature of the night, it’s kind of a priority of mine.”

 

“I know. It’s just, sometimes I feel like I’m doing everything wrong and I’m not doing everything I can to protect everyone. It’s just very stressful. Not to mention I was losing you. Stiles you have no idea what it’s like to see that… that _thing_ walk around using your face. I looked in its eyes and I saw less and less of you everyday. And then the-“ Scott choked up and his eyes began to water a bit. “Then the tests… Stiles I seriously was worried that I would have to go through life without you.”

 

Stiles looked down and held back the tears that were threatening to release. He just moved close to Scott and pulled him into a hug. Scott hugged back and gripped Stiles closer. Scott’s throat began to burn from the tears he was holding back so he could try to stay strong for Stiles. He sighed heavily as the tears fell from his face and onto the back of Stiles’ shirt. Stiles rubbed Scott’s back soothingly and just kept whispering comforting words to Scott.

 

After a few minutes of them just rocking side to side in each others arms with tears shed by both boys, they let go. “I’m gonna get going, it’s getting late.” Scott said as he started to stand up. Stiles shot up fast and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You should stay” Stiles said with a warm Smile. Scott just nodded. Stiles started to clean up as Scott went through Stiles’ drawer looking for pajamas. After Stiles returned, he saw a sleeping Scott face down near the wall side of his bed. He smiled, put on his pajamas and the slid under the covers besides his sleeping friend. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Scott’s temple. “Goodnight buddy.” He whispered and then laid down with his back to Scott. He felt Scott shuffle and then he felt Scott’s arm wrap around him. “Goodnight Stiles.” They both, then, drifted off to sleep.


	2. She's not my girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Scott and Stiles wake up, they try to continue their normal lives as if nothing supernatural happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this so far, this was a big challenge for me and so I hope the outcome shows my effort.

Stiles was rudely awakened by the sun invasively harassing his eye. He lightly groaned and attempted to turn on his side. He was stopped by a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw a sleeping Scott resting on Stiles’ right shoulder and heavy arm thrown over Stiles’ torso. He smiled at the large puppy-like alpha in this state of grace that is rarely seen. Stiles’ smile grows even more when he realizes Scott is snoring quietly. He chuckles lightly and forces himself to sit up a bit against his headboard. Scott lightly groans at the movement.

 

“Don’t get out of bed yet. Please?” Scott says into Stiles’ side with his eyes still closed. “Wasn’t planning on it buddy.” Scott sighs contently and nuzzles closer seemingly trying to crawl into Stiles’ body. Stiles looks down at the sleeping boy and begins to card his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. No one will ever get Scott and Stiles’ dynamic; how they operate. Only them two could allow themselves to show their affection through touch and still keep it platonic. They both loved that it wasn’t weird. Stiles loved that they were there for each other and especially was grateful to have such a loyal friend like Scott.

 

Stiles shook the top of Scott’s head after a while. “Feel like breakfast big guy?” Scott just nodded. “You feel like getting out of bed?” Scott shook his head. “Well we have a dilemma here then. Either you get up with me to eat, or you starve and I leave you in bed.” Scott groaned loudly in protest at the ultimatum. Stiles went to get up and got one foot off the bed and the other was being pulled back. “Scott, get your lazy ass up and let go of my leg.” Scott groaned and let go of Stiles’ foot to get up.

 

The two headed downstairs to the kitchen to see the sheriff sitting at the dining table with a bowl of cereal and a newspaper. “Hey boys. You two sleep okay?” The sheriff said. His question had an undertone that was specifically asking Stiles if he bad getting sleep. Stiles, being the deductive Stilinski that he his, picked up on it. “Yeah dad. Slept pretty good actually.” The sheriff smiled and got up to put his empty bowl in the sink. “I gotta head back out, but you two please try to stay out of trouble. Don’t think that just because things are back to normal that you can get up to your usual hijinks.”

 

Scott chuckled and proceeded to pour some cereal in a bowl. “Have a good day sheriff.”

 

“Later dad.” Stiles said pouring his cereal now.

 

They sat at the table next to each other swinging their feet like 12-year olds.

 

“So, what are your plans for today?” Stiles said with a mouthful of cereal.

 

Scott smiled and leaned over with a napkin to clean Stiles’ chin of the milk.  Stiles didn’t think anything of it and just let his alpha take care of him. “I was going to head over to Allison’s again. She’s still recovering. Wanna come?”

 

Stiles looked down into his bowl avoiding Scott’s eyes.

 

“Stiles…” Scott drags out, “You know she doesn’t blame you for what happened. No one blames you Stiles.” Stiles just nodded lightly meeting Scott’s eyes. “Alright, I’ll come.” “Good.” Scott said with a smile.

 

\--

 

When they got to Allison’s condo, Stiles stood behind Scott as he knocked on the door. Chris opened the door and smiled when he saw Scott. “Hey Scott… Stiles.” They both waived, nearly simultaneously, and walked in. “Allison’s in her room, Lydia just got here too and Isaac is back there too.” The two just walked towards the room and let themselves in.

 

When they got in the room, they saw Allison just starting to stand up from her bed with her arms around Isaac and Lydia. She still had bandages around her nearly fatal wound from the Oni. The wound was taking way longer than any wound to heal. She looked up and smiled at her visitors. “You’re walking again?” Scott asked amazed. She nodded her head quickly with a beautiful smile on her face.

 

“Yeah, against my wishes” Isaac answered for her.

 

“Hey, I just needed to get out of that bed, okay?” Allison said looking at Isaac amorously.

 

“Well it’s about time too.” Lydia chimed in, “When was the last time you could shower, or do your hair? I’m such a terrible friend for leaving you in this condition.”

 

Allison chuckled at that and looked past Scott, “Hi stiles… how you feeling?”

 

Stiles met her eyes and let his nerves calm at her beautiful complexion, “Better. Getting- getting better.” He said with a nod. She gave him a warm smile. It was sort of a relief to him that she held no animosity towards him. He had felt nothing but guilt when he realized that she almost died from the nogitsune’s coup d’état with the Oni.

 

“So,” Lydia started; breaking the silence, “I was thinking we should have a party for Allison’s recovery next weekend. And you’re all invited, of course. Scott bring that cute little girlfriend of yours.”

 

“She’s- uh… not my girlfriend.” Was the first response from Scott.

 

They all gave him a quizzical look. “We’ll be there.” Stiles said in an attempt to hide the tension that seemed to be rising.

 

“Good.”

 

“Actually Lydia, I don’t think Allison should be partying so…” Isaac said sheepishly. He got a scowl from Lydia and a warmer, yet agreeing with Lydia, look from Allison. “Or… She’s ready… yeah I think she needs to get out there.”

 

“Good.” Allison said, “Because I’m going to school Monday,”

 

“But Allison-“ Scott and Isaac both said at the same time before she interrupted them.

 

“No buts, I already spoke to my dad. I can take care of myself guys, I need to get back to school.”

 

The two werewolves just agreed, not wanting to argue with her. “Perfect.” Lydia stated. “That gives me two days to fix this” She began ruffling Allison’s bed head she accumulated over a couple weeks.

 

After hanging out at Allison’s for a few hours, Scott and Stiles said their goodbyes and left. When they got back into Stiles’ Jeep, Stiles stopped halfway turning his key in the ignition to talk about something that had come up.

 

“What happened with you and Kira man? She not cool with you being best buds with the town’s resident serial killer.”

 

Scott punched Stiles in the arm. “Don’t joke like that dude, you’re not a serial killer. You know that, and I know that.”

 

Scott then turned his head away from Stiles. He didn’t know how to answer that question. He liked Kira, she was cute, quirky, and full of innocence; Badass sword-wielding innocence. But how could he explain to Stiles that, despite how right Kira seemed for him, after almost losing his best friend, he realized that he had started developing feelings. Feelings that he now realized were always there, but didn’t figure it out until now. These feelings for Stiles trumped his crush on Kira despite the sweet kiss they shared on his bed.

 

“What is it then Scott?”

 

“It’s nothing, I just don’t like her as much as I thought.”

 

“It’s her mom isn’t it? Scott just cause she’s like 900 years old and made a nogitsune doesn’t mean you should blame her.”

 

Scott shook his head frantically “No, Stiles, it’s not that. I just, don’t have feelings for her anymore. It’s that simple.”

 

“Alright buddy, alright. Let’s get you home okay?”

 

Scott just nodded as Stiles turned on the jeep and swerved out onto the road onward to Scott’s house. Scott sighed as he was able to avoid his feelings again. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Stiles over a stupid crush. Stiles meant the world to him and was nearly an extension of Scott himself. If he had lost Stiles because of his stupid little crush, he would feel like he lost a limb. He shooed the thoughts away and maintained the gaze out of the window while sitting the rest of the ride in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to this, as I plan to make frequent updates.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment no matter how short or long, or Nice or mean. I will do my best to respond to all of them!
> 
> Love and Respect,  
> Clorenzi


	3. Having A Good Time There Scotty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go back to normal and the pack settles into being teenagers again, but what happens at a party one Friday evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write.

The week went fine. Allison returned to school with Isaac at her side every step of the way. He never let her out of his sight. He nearly lost her and he was never letting go now. He loved her. Scott sympathized with him. While he knew he and Allison would always sort of love each other, he was actually happy she had found someone else. Also, he knew what it was like to nearly lose someone he loved. Stiles had almost been taken from him by the nogitsune.

 

Friday arrived surprisingly quickly. Lydia’s party was tonight. Scott wasn’t too excited about it until Stiles nearly tackled him during their lunch period.

 

“Dude, are you even listening to what I’m saying? We can get you drunk now!”

 

“What are you talking about Stiles?”

 

“Lydia found out, with my help of course, that if she puts the right amount of monkshood in your drink, you can totally get drunk!”

 

“Last time Lydia got everyone drunk with wolfs bane, we all saw weird shit and she brought peter back to life.”

 

“Yeah but nobody died.” Scott just deadpanned. “Okay Scott look. We figured out how much to put so it doesn’t make you hallucinate. It gets you just as drunk like the rest of us.”

 

“Fine. Whatever, but we’re not driving. I already know you’re going to want to get drunk now that you can get me drunk.”

 

“Yes!” Stiles threw his arms out and screamed catching the attention of half the cafeteria. He noticed and slowly tried to sit down missing the bench of the table. He fell to the floor with his arms flailing ridiculously. Scott just smirked and continued eating his food.

 

At the end of the day, Both Scott and Stiles went home and got ready. Scot felt like it was a special occasion so he should dress up a bit. After his shower, he found a nice white shirt and left the top two buttons unbuttoned. He put on some black jeans that were a bit tight on his muscled legs. He sprayed on some cologne that Stiles had got him for his birthday. He knew Stiles used the same cologne and enjoyed how the familiar smell of Stiles surrounded him. He lay back on his bed and sent a text to Stiles.

 

Scott: **All ready, what do you think? (1 Attachment)**

Stiles: **Almost ready too. Looking good Scotty, trying to impress someone?**

Scott: **You started pre-gaming with your dad’s whiskey didn’t you?**

Stiles: **You know me too well buddy.**

Scott: **Just get your ass over here so we can go.**

Stiles: **Good looks take time Scott; you think my marvelous face just happens?**

Scott blushes a bit at that text. Thank god Stiles isn’t here to see it.

Scott: **You’re such a girl dude.**

Stiles: **Uh-oh Scott, I don’t think you’re the hot girl anymore. You got some competition and his name is Stiles! (1 Attachment)**

 

Scott opens the picture and sees Stiles with a similar look. He’s got a grey button up with red jeans. In the picture he’s mocking a girl with a peace sign and a duck face.

 

Scott: **I’m very tempted to send this to the rest of the pack.**

Stiles: **You are such a buzz kill Scott.**

Scott: **AWW don’t pout Stiles. LOL.**

Stiles: **Shut up and come outside. I’m here.**

 

Scott hopped off his bed and jumped out of his widow. Because who needs doors when you’re a werewolf. Scott performs a front flip and lands on his feet in front of Stiles.

 

“Really? Taking a tip from the Derek Hale handbook of useless front flips?” Stiles says judgingly. Scott shrugs with a smile and then they’re off to the party.

 

When they get there, there are people everywhere. Some of them are already drunk. There is a DJ and two large speakers facing a huge crowd of people. Lydia had one of those large solid pool covers that turn the pool into a large see-thru dance floor. Everyone covered it and was dancing. Scott and Stiles make their way through the party in search of Lydia and Allison. They find Lydia near the punch fountain.

 

“Wow Lydia, had no idea you were going to make it this big of a party,” says stiles.

 

Lydia just sighs heavily, obviously frustrated, “Neither did I. I only invited a few people and next thing you know half the county is showing up. I’m not too upset though, this means I still have it.” She says with a smile and a titled head to meet the shoulder she raised.

 

The two boys take the drinks that Lydia hands them. They clink glasses and push back the drinks. Scott winces at the taste. “Oh yeah, I can definitely feel that now.” Stiles just chuckles and grabs two more drinks. Stiles grabs Scott’s hand and pulls him. “C’mon lets go find Allison.” Scott’s face flushes with pink at the contact, but Stiles doesn’t see since he’s navigating through the crowd with Scott in tow. Scott Smiles at how relaxed Stiles seems to be. He’s obviously having a good time and they both seem to have fallen back into old habits. Well, now there’s added affection, but Scott isn’t complaining.

 

They find Allison flush against Isaac. They are on the side of the crowd of people. Their arms are wrapped around each other and they have obviously just broken apart from a kiss. “There she is!” Stiles says happily approaching her with arms wide. “Hey Stiles.” She says with a quick giggle and a hug. Scott goes to Isaac and offers his beta a hug. They switch off. Scott goes to hug Allison, and Stiles just gives Isaac a quick pat on the shoulder.

 

“I feel so much better.” Allison says to Scott.

 

“That’s great!” Scott says with a smile and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Stiles did a short double take at that. He thought he was subtle, but Isaac caught on. Isaac put on a knowing smile on and looked at Stiles. Stiles just shot him a short dirty look. Isaac just raised his arms up and gave Stiles a look that said “Hey I’m not gonna say anything.”

 

“You need to tell your beta here to ease up with the overprotectiveness.” Allison says to Scott while simultaneously wrapping her arms around Isaac’s.

 

“She thinks she’s invincible like us, as is she’s some super hero.” Isaac says in his defense.

 

“’ALY A,’ he calls me. I’m his superhero huntress apparently” Allison says making eye contact with Isaac.

 

Scott is just smiling at his cute pack and Stiles is making small gagging noises.

 

The night goes on and the pack gets increasingly intoxicated. They’re all having a good time laughing, taking pictures, and dancing. Kira, Danny, and the twins show up too. They toast to Allison getting better together. After the toast, Scott pulls Kira to the side to have a quick talk with her. He needed to explain how he just wanted to be friends. He felt a little bad for leading her on, but it had to be done. Kira is super understanding and there are no hard feelings; instead, she takes three shots with Scott and now he knows he’s having a good time.

 

Scott’s very drunk. He’s dancing in a crowd of people. His arms are flailing and he’s jumping to the pumping music that seems to be taking control of him. He looks like a complete fool, but everyone lets him have his fun.

 

“I think you should go handle your alpha over there” Isaac laughs to Stiles.

 

Stiles has a mouthful of hors d’oeuvres as he turns around to see Scott making a fool of himself. Stiles spits out all the food in laughter. He pats Isaac on the shoulder and drunkenly makes his way to the large crowd of dancing people. Scott sees Stiles approaching and smiles large. He shoots his arms in the air. “BROOO!” Stiles laughs at his goofy alpha. He slurs his words a bit, “Having a goodtime there, Scotty?” “Dude, yes! So much fu- OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!” At that moment the song ‘Danza Kuduro’ by Don Omar came blasting through the speakers. “C’mere.” Scott nearly whispered as he grabbed Stile’s sides and pulled him close to him. He began moving them side-by-side and rubbing their thighs together.. Stiles’ brain seemed to have short circuited when that happened because he basically became a ragdoll letting Scott take control of him.

 

Scott stops. “You don’t wanna dance with me?” He has those sad puppy eyes that snap Stiles back to reality. “Dude yes!” Stiles wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and starts rocking when Scott puts his hands on Stiles’ hips. After a few seconds he takes Stiles hand and spins him around so he’s up against Stiles’ butt. Stiles has a cheesy grin on his face which Scott, thankfully, can’t see. He brings Scott’s hands to his hips and keeps his hands on Scott’s. He pushes back against Scott and they continue to rock side to side. They move to the beat of the music and Stiles turns his head back to look at Scott and they’re just smiling at each other clearly amused with what’s taking place.

 

Allison moves to Isaac’s side with a very large grin on her face. “What is happening there?”

 

Isaac has a shit-eating grin on his face, “Alcohol, my love, alcohol is happening there.”

 

“Hmm… About time they figured it out,” Lydia butts in with Aiden at her side.

 

“What’re you talking about?” Allison questions.

 

“Oh please Allison, don’t act so blind. Those two have been in love since freshman year. I think it just took them almost permanently saying bye to each other for them to finally realize it.” Allison just smiles as she soaks in the truth that Lydia just Spoke.

 

“Well I guess I understand, at least from Scott’s perspective. I know what it’s like to almost lose someone you love.” Isaac looks at Allison as she looks up to him smiling. They meet each other’s lips. Allison softly pushes her tongue into Isaac’s mouth catching him off-guard. She pulls back and chuckles. They both look up and see that the two boys are missing.

 

Stiles had pulled Scott away to get another drink. They were the only two near the punch fountain.

 

“Well that was fun,” Stiles says grinning.

 

“Yeah it was.” Scott slurs.

 

They both take another drink. Stiles throws his back swallowing the entire glass and Scott accidently drops his on the floor before he could drink it. They both go for the dropped cup at the same time and bump heads on the way down. “Well that sucked” Stiles chuckled. Scott just smiled and rubbed his hand on Stiles’ forehead. They were both on their knees still and just looking at each other’s eyes. Stiles closed the distance and moved his lips to Scott’s. Scott was really surprised and his eyes stayed open for a second until he closed them and started to kiss back. Scott has his hand on Stiles’ cheek and Stiles had his in Scott’s hair. They both were breathing heavily from their nose trying to extend the kiss as long as they could. Their lips battled for dominance and tongues wrestled. Although their eyes were closed, they both noticed a couple of flashes and pulled away to see their pack was surrounding them. They both pulled apart and stood up dusting themselves off. They were embarrassed and Isaac taking pictures with his phone wasn’t helping.

 

Scott just grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him away from the pack ignoring the, oh so ironic, wolf whistles, and catcalls. When Scott got Stiles alone he turned to him and smiled. “Wanna go home?” Stiles gave Scott a crooked smile and nodded eagerly.

 

They got back to Scott’s place and thank god that his mother had the graveyard shift. They barely got up the stairs as they were constantly tripping and giggling and trying to kiss each other on the way to Scott’s room. “You can’t keep hurting yourself before I get my hands on you.” Scott says with a drunken giggle. Scott carries him up the stairs over his shoulder and sets him down when they get to the bedroom. Stiles threw himself on Scott’s bed stomach down. He felt so comfortable. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick okay?” Scott said. Stiles nodded watching Scott go into the bathroom. Scott came back just a minute later and found a snoring Stiles on his bed. Scott just smiled. He went towards the sleeping boy and started taking his shoes off. He struggled to get his pants off and get him under the covers, but figured it out after a while. Scott then stripped down to his boxers and slipped in next to Stiles. “Goodnight buddy” he whispered before dozing off.


	4. Yeah, Dumbass, Me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles wake up with no recollection of the previous night. Someone helps them jog their memory.

Isaac woke up in the McCall guestroom with a smile on his face. He didn’t have a hangover and he remembers his night perfectly. He knows he had a great time with Allison and he was actually happy that she enjoyed herself. He had planned to stay the night at her apartment but she had gotten a bit drunk and he knew she would try to jump his bones.  He didn’t want to take advantage of her so he just put her to bed and let himself out. ‘Mr. Argent will thank me later’ he said to himself. He started going though his phone to see if he drunk texted anyone last night. When he opened his phone’s gallery he smiled at all the pictures he had of everyone having a great time. He was one of those people that liked to photograph memories now. A part of him thinks it’s because he feels like he has a full family again and he wants to cherish these moments. Then he gets to the last photos he took of the night and slapped his hand to his mouth. He had almost forgotten about that.

 

He got up and put on his pants and went to Scott’s room hoping to catch his Alpha and his Alpha’s best friend in a compromising position. He wasn’t completely unsatisfied. He leaned against the doorframe to see a heavily sedated Stiles thrown on top of the Alpha. Scott was halfway off the bed and Stiles had all of the covers. He snickered a bit which woke up the sleeping wolf. “Isaac?- OH my head.” Isaac’s grin grew even more as Scott took in the scene before him. He saw clothes everywhere and a semi-naked Stiles on his chest nearly pushing him off the bed. He shoved at the sleeping boy.

 

“Stiles. Stiles wake up.”

 

Stiles just groaned in protest. “No. My freaking head is killing me, enough with the shouting.”

 

“It was your fault getting us drunk. I don’t remember much, but I know it’s your fault.”

 

Isaac chuckled and cut in, “hold on, you don’t remember what you did last night?”

 

“Not a thing. “ Said Stiles muffled by the pillow as Scott just shook his head.

 

“Oh you’re going to love this then.” Isaac pulled out his phone and showed it to Scott. Scott scrolled through the many pictures of him and Stiles grinding on each other on the dance floor and then them kissing on the ground.

 

“Stiles… you’re gonna wanna see this.” Scott winced and handed the phone behind him.

 

Stiles caught the phone and lifted his head just enough to see the screen. He squinted his eyes at the screen to try to keep the sun out and focus his, still semi-blurry, vision. Stiles eyes widened and he looked at Scott with a matching mortified expression.

 

“You two obviously have a lot to talk about. Breakfast is in 15 minutes. Don’t kill each other yeah?” Isaac smirked again and slid out of the room and down the stairs to begin preparing breakfast for the two hung-over boys.

 

Scott just had his head in hands. He was completely silent. This is not how he pictured expressing his feelings towards Stiles.

 

“Did we…” Stiles began, “Did we… have-“

 

“No. No we couldn’t have. I would know.”

 

“How would you know? Neither of us remembers anything.”

 

“Your ass doesn’t hurt does it?”

 

“No it doesn’t but- hey, wait! How do you know I’ll be on the receiving end?”

 

“Stiles, seriously? That’s not the point.”

 

“Well we probably got off in other ways?”

 

Scott just shook his head, “No, I would smell it. Trust me I know the smell; I’ve been in your room.

 

Stiles blushes at that and forces his face back in the pillow. He sits up again a few moments later. “Okay so we didn’t do anything, what’s the big deal then?”

 

“Did you see the pictures Stiles? We did some stuff.”

 

“So we danced a bit and made out too, it’s not like we haven’t kissed before.”

Scott threw his hands out frustrated. “Stiles we were kids then, this was… this was more!”

 

Stiles just looked at Scott sheepishly and a bit ashamed. “Didn’t know it was such a disgusting thing to you.” Scott looked at Stiles, who refused to meet his eyes. Scott saw how rejected Stiles looked. Scott’s heart broke a little at the dejected look that Stiles had and just had to fix it. He reached a hand out and pulled Stiles’ chin to meet his eyes. “You’re not disgusting Stiles.”

 

“Funny way of showing it dude, we get a little too affectionate one night and you act like it’s your worst nightmare.”

 

Scott looks down for a second choosing his words wisely. He’s trembling a bit and Stiles notices and places a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not that Stiles it’s just.”

 

He pauses for a moment; still looking down.

 

“It’s okay man.” Stiles says soothingly.

 

Scott looks up again; meeting Stiles’ gaze with a determined look on his face. “It’s not that it was a bad thing to do Stiles, It’s just not how I pictured it happening.”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “You wha- you pictured us… together?”

 

Scott quickly shrugged sheepishly.

 

“So, lemme get this straight, you actually like me?”

 

Scott’s face just blushed and he looked away from Stiles. “I know I’m wrong for thinking that way. We’re friends-best friends- and I don’t ever want to lose that because you mean so much to me Stiles. So if you don’t ever wanna talk about this agai-“

 

Scott was cut off by Stiles grabbing his face and planting a quick kiss on him.

 

Scott was baffled.

 

“Thank god, Scotty. I legitimately thought I was the only one feeling this way.”

 

Scott raised his eyebrows to demonstrate his shock. He just gestured his hand between him and Stiles.

 

“Yeah, dumbass, me and you.” Stiles chuckled.

 

“How long?”

 

“Well, I didn’t realize it until you did almost everything to save me when almost everyone gave up on me, but uh… I think it’s been like forever. Like I had the feelings for a while, but didn’t realize what they were until recently. I didn’t even know you liked dudes.”

 

“Dude me too! Also, I don’t think I like dudes… but there’s something about you. I’m just drawn to you and I’m realizing that you’re perfect for me. That’s okay right?” Stiles nodded and Scott pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Ugh… careful Scotty. Still hung-over here.”

 

“Oh sorry”

 

They broke the hug after a few minutes.

 

“So uhh… what are we now?” Stiles asked

 

“Still friends I hope?” Scott replied nervously

 

“Oh yeah… friends” Stiles gave a dejected look again.

 

This time, Scott kissed him quickly trying to soothe him.

 

“And more... if you want. How about we think about it over breakfast. I don’t know about you, but I’m going to puke if I don’t get some food in me soon. Also, and no offence, your morning breath isn’t helping so much with my gag reflex.”

 

Stiles punches his shoulder. “Rude! But, yeah I’d like to be more too. I agree on the food thing though.”

 

As if he was waiting for the conversation to be over by using his werewolf hearing (and he was), Isaac called out to them to come eat breakfast.

 

“Thanks Isaac.” Scott said as he sat down and Isaac handed him a plate. Isaac went towards where Stiles was sitting holding his plate in hand. He stood waiting in front of Stiles. “What’re you doing give me food.” Stiles reached forward and Isaac just pulled the plate away. “Isaac, don’t make me get the dog whistle.” Scott just kicked Stiles’ leg. Stiles sighed heavily and gave in. “Thank you Isaac.” He said full of attitude. Isaac just smiled and gave him a plate.

 

“So-“ Isaac began to inquire.

 

“Don’t” Scott stopped him “we’re not talking about it yet, and definitely not with you. Give me your phone.”

 

Isaac obeyed his alpha and handed him the phone. Stiles watched over Scott’s shoulder as he deleted all the compromising photos of the pervious night. He kept one though; he sent the picture of him and Stiles dancing to himself and then deleted it afterward. Stiles just gave him a look. “What? s’for memories.” Stiles just smiled and shook his head.

 

After breakfast, Isaac headed out, saying he had a ‘hung-over superhero huntress to nurse’.

 

Stiles and Scott took to watching a movie in the living room with all the blinds closed. Melissa came down and took whatever leftovers were on the stove. “Hey boys.” They both waived quietly.

 

“You two didn’t become vampires while I was out yesterday did you?”

 

Scott just chuckled softly “No mom, were normal… well as normal as far as the supernatural goes.”

 

She smiles at that. “Well, good because I didn’t want to have to start stealing Blood bags from work. Let’s get some light in here.”

 

Before they could object, Melissa got up and opened the blinds. Stiles damn near hissed as he hid his face in Scott’s arm. Scott just groaned and tried to block the beams with his hand. Their heads pounded with the rays of lights barraging them with its life-bringing glow. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

 

“That’ll teach you two to go out drinking.”

 

Scott just looked at his mother bewildered “You knew?”

 

 “Listen, dumbass, this may come as a shock to you, but I used to be young too. I had my fair share of parties. Only thing is that I knew how to hide my hangovers from my mother.” She came back with two glasses of water and some aspirin. “Here take these.”

 

Scott was still shocked at how lax his mother was about the situation. “You’re not mad?”

 

“Scott after everything that has happened in this damn town the past year, I think we could all use a drink.” Scott smiled at her. “Plus, I think the hangover is a good-enough punishment and I don’t have to raise my voice. But don’t think you can go out and drink every weekend, this is the only time I’m going to be cool mom.” They both nodded and went back to watching the movie. Melissa went upstairs for a few and came back down dressed with her purse and keys in hand.

 

“I’m heading to the store, boys. Need anything?”

 

“No we’re fine mo-“

 

“Snacks! Lots and lots of snacks!”

 

Scott shot Stiles a quizzical look. Stiles just shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

 

Melissa shook her head with a smile and was out the door.

 

The two boys were on their second movie since Melissa left and were completely silent the whole time. Neither of them knew how to approach the subject. In that time, Stiles had slid closer to Scott and had begun to lean on his side. Scott happily put his arm around Stiles bringing him closer

 

“Scott were gonna have to talk about it.”

 

Scott nodded. “You’re right.”

 

Stiles lifted his head to look at Scott. “So how do we proceed?”

 

“I don’t know. This is all new to me.”

 

“Well, I mean I’ve held a crush on a dude before… but never wanted to have a relationship with him.”

 

“Who?”

 

Stiles blushed and looked away from Scott. He mumbled a name under his breath.

 

“Who?”

 

“I said Derek.”

 

“Oh jeez, Stiles.” Scott groaned.

 

“It was a tiny crush dude. It’s not like what we have.”

 

Scott’s face lightened up at that and looked back down at Stiles. “What do we have Stiles?”

 

Stiles stared at Scott and just fiddled his thumbs. “Well, for one, we both like each other.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Maybe we should just be together then. You know, like a couple.” Stiles said shakily

 

“Like boyfriends?”

 

“Yes dumbass!” Stiles lightly slapped Scott’s abs.

 

“Why do you insist on insulting me? You know Stiles, you’re not starting off as a good boyfriend.”

 

“What do you know about- so wait… are we doing this?”

 

Scott nods and takes Stiles’ hand. They move closer to kiss but jump apart as the door opens and Melissa stomps in. “Okay you two. Hangover should be gone by now; help me with these bags.” She heads back out the door to the car.

 

“We don’t tell our parents yet okay?” Scott says, and Stiles just nods in agreement.

 

Inside of Scott’s room that night, Stiles and Scott are sitting on the floor playing video games. They have a bit of distance between them. Despite just recently becoming boyfriends, they aren’t so affectionate. Both boys are trying to keep their hands off each other. Both are worried that the other wouldn’t want to move too fast, so they take it slow and act like they do when they were only best friends. Scott keeps eying Stiles from the corner of his eye and just wants to tackle him and kiss up and down his naked body. ‘Stiles wouldn’t want to do that so soon,’ he thinks to himself. They way Scott’s arms shoot up when he wins the game lets Stiles see his well-toned arms and his hairy pit which Stiles never thought was a feature that could be attractive until now. Stiles sneaks glances and tries to keep his filthy thoughts from spilling out. Stiles doesn’t want to scare his new boyfriend away. They both occasionally bump arms and high-five during the night; both too nervous and still confused on how their new dynamic is supposed to work.

 

Stiles looks at the time on his phone and stands up and stretches. “Well buddy, it’s getting late and I want to wake up early tomorrow to do homework; plus, I know you work tomorrow.” Scott looks like a sad puppy, but he doesn’t want to be so needy this early in their relationship. “Yeah, you’re right I should head to bed.” Stiles is standing at his door almost out of it just staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Scott stands up and just brings him in to a hug. They hold each other close for a minute and they break apart.

 

Stiles shoots his thumb to point behind him. “Okay, I guess I’ll be going now.” He turns and takes a step until he feels a hand grab his arm. He turns and he sees Scott looking at him with want. His face looks sad and pouty until he moves to Stiles and crashes their lips together. The kiss is short and chaste. “Goodnight.” Says Scott releasing Stiles’ arm. Stiles gives a small crooked smile and is out the door. Scott throws himself onto his bed and strips down to his boxers. He gets comfortable in bed and lightly drags the pads of his fingers across his lips. He smiles as a warm feeling takes over him. He grabs one of his pillows and draws it closer to his chest and snuggles with it. It still fresh with Stiles’ scent.

 

Stiles gets home and face plants in his bed and sighs heavily. A smile stretches across his face as he gets up to change to his pajamas. He puts on a shirt he knows is Scott’s. He looks on his desk and finds one of his favorite pictures. It’s Stiles and Scott at their first lacrosse game freshman year. Stiles had rabbit ears behind Scott and Scott has an arm around Stiles. Stiles does a quick look around to see if anyone was near him. When the coast was clear, he gave the picture a quick kiss, specifically, over Scott’s face. He set the picture down and Jumped into bed falling asleep quickly and blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to subscribe and follow me on Tumblr: http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com


	5. Are You Trying to Kill Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles learn to be more comfortable in their relationship.
> 
> MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE (hint hint nudge nudge)

It’s Monday and Stiles is worried that Scott maybe isn’t up for this anymore. Yesterday he didn’t text Stiles all day and now he was late for school. He knew the werewolf worked, but he figured he would’ve got at least one **Hey**. Stiles would’ve texted Scott first but he didn’t want to bother his alpha while he worked. Moreover, Stiles was pretty busy with homework.

 

Scott took the long way to school on his dirt bike. He was so worried that Stiles was backing out on him. Stiles didn’t text him at all yesterday. The day wasn’t that busy at Deaton’s so he kept staring at his phone waiting for his boyfriend to text him. Scott just figured he was busy with homework. When he got to school he noticed that he was a bit late and headed to his first class. He didn’t have class with Stiles until third period.

 

After second period, Stiles began to worry. He hadn’t seen Scott in the halls at all. He saw Lydia chatting it up with Aiden against a locker. “Lydia have you seen Scott today?”

 

“No, I haven’t. But then again I don’t have class with him until next period with you. So I never got the story, what happened with you two?”

 

Stiles just sighed frustratingly, “Nothing, it looks like.”

 

He walked away from the couple and headed to the next class. He sat down and started going over his notes from last class. Coach wasn’t really good at hiding his  ‘pop quizzes’ when he had them every Monday. A shadow blocked Stiles’ light from his notes. “You’re in my way.” He hissed. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Stiles looked up to see a very saddened puppy move to sit behind him. He turned to Scott. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you.” Scott perked up a bit. “It’s fine, really. Are you okay?” Scott asked. Stiles just nodded with a crooked smile, “Better now.” Scott blushed at that and tried to hide his face, clearly embarrassed.

 

“I thought you were mad at me or something…”

 

“No dude. Never. I thought you realized that being boyfriends with me would suck and you’d rather have Kira.”

 

Scott’s face got serious and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Stiles I want this. I _really_ want this. And lets be honest, if something goes wrong, we’ll fix it because were still best friends at the same time right?”

 

Stiles squeezed Scott’s hand and nodded with a smile. Their intimate moment was interrupted when Coach walked in.

 

“Alright asses in your seats!” Coach yelled from the front of the class. “Greenberg! Sit your ass down before I make you take everyone’s quiz.” Stiles turned back to his seat and started working. The rest of the day was way better.

 

At lunch, the two sat next to each other legs swinging away again like happy 12 year olds. They both had food in their mouth and kept smiling at the other making childish faces with mouths full of food to make the other laugh. The rest of the pack just stared at them as if they were extra-terrestrial life forms. Isaac just had his mouth open and his head to the side wondering ‘how the hell am I friends with these two animals?’ Allison just ignored the two and was focused on her meal. Kira just smiled and giggled now and then at he faces they made. She had been really understanding about the whole thing. She didn’t hate Scott or Stiles. She was content so long as she got to hang out with the pack. Lydia just threw her hands wide and shouted “Okay, enough! Scott, Stiles, were happy you two figured out your unexplainable freaky love for each other, but can you not act like children playing with your food?!” They both nodded.

 

Scott hooked his foot around Stiles’ and Stiles smiled into his sandwich. They went through lunch being ‘that couple’ not kissing but definitely flaunting their relationship to the entire school populous. They hugged after every completed goal in lacrosse, held hands in the hallways, and hugged for longer than necessary. At the end of the day, they said their goodbyes and exchanged kisses. They had their hands intertwined. They extended their hold on their hands as long as they could until the distance of their bodies couldn’t support their hand holding anymore. They finally broke apart and headed to their respective homes.

 

Scott couldn’t wait to text Stiles as soon as he got home.

 

Scott: **What’re you doing?**

 

Stiles: **Starting early with the overprotectiveness?**

Scott: **Haha, no. Just wanting to talk to you. Miss you already.**

Stiles: **Aww. Scotty misses me, isn’t that cute.**

Scott: **Do you not miss me? :(**

Stiles: **Of course I do.  I’d be crazy not to miss you. Someone else misses you more though. Well, to be fair, you haven’t been properly introduced.**

 

Scott: **Who?**

Stiles: **(1 attachment)**

 

Scott opened the picture and blushed deeply when he saw Stiles tenting in his shorts. The shorts were actually Scott’s lacrosse shorts that Stiles made Scott let him keep.

 

Scott: **Are you trying to kill me?**

Stiles: **Never! You’re not ever leaving me! It’s just like you said, you’re stuck with me Scott.**

Scott: **As long as I get more of _that_ , then I’m totally down.**

Stiles: **Oh you liked that did you?**

 

Scott: **Very!**

Stiles: **How much? ;)**

Scott: **This much (1 attachment)**

Stiles lost it when he saw the picture Scott sent him. Scott had just gotten out of the shower and took a naked selfie in the mirror biting his lip. The fog on the mirror was wiped away except for the area that blurred Scott’s crotch. Stiles took a little too long to respond and it worried Scott a bit.

 

Scott: **I’m sorry if it was too much, I didn’t want to scare you. Please talk to me.**

Stiles: **Please don’t apologize. I’m the one who should be apologizing for having no self-control and jizzing in those shorts you loaned me. I just needed time to clean up.**

Scott: **… I really can’t deal when you say things like that.**

Stiles: **Sorry for not lasting for you :(**

Scott: **Totally fine, that first pic was enough if you get me. ;)**

Stiles: **Okay, I’m not getting anything done texting you. I’m going to go shower now and then work on homework. I’ll text you before I head to bed okay?**

Scott: **Sure thing :***

**\--**

The week went on and the couple got more and more better at showing affection. They weren’t as nervous to kiss each other anymore. They had phone sex a couple times since they couldn’t sleepover each other’s houses on school nights. There was also the one time where they jerked off in front of each other in the showers after lacrosse practice. They still had not touched ach other. Both boys were still scared to make the first move.

 

On Friday, Stiles drove Scott to school so they met up afterwards to go to Stiles’ house. As soon as Scott got into the jeep, he nearly jumped into Stiles’ lap. He then pulled Stiles’ shirt towards him and kissed him passionately allowing his tongue to explore Stiles’ mouth. He took to nipping and pulling at Stiles’ bottom lip and then moves to his jaw and then his neck. Stiles just moaned as Scott bites on his neck. “Down, boy. We have to wait till we get home. Besides, we’re kinda drawing an audience.” Scott stopped what he was doing and looked out the windshield to see a small group of students forming at the hood of the car. Stiles, using his quick thinking he was known for, pushed the horn of the jeep. The students shielded their ears as they scattered away. Scott just gave a quick peck to Stiles cheek and commented proudly, “Nice thinking, babe.” Stiles grinned big and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

As soon as they got into Stiles’ room and closed the door, Scott pushed Stiles against the door and attacked his lips. Scott’s tongue forced its way into Stiles’ lips and wrestled with Stiles’. Their kisses were hungry and full of want. Stiles pushed his fingers into Scott’s hair and pulled gently earning a moan from him. Scott licked near Stiles’ pulse on his neck and bit down nearly drawing blood. Stiles whimpered in Scott’s ear and Scott almost lost it. Scott’s hands trailed down Stiles’ sides until they pushed back and squeezed Stiles’ ass. “Oh Scotty… that feels so good.” Stiles said against Scott’s lips. Scott just lifted Stiles from his hips and Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist and threw his arms around Scott’s neck.

 

Scott placed Stiles on the bed and moved over him. Stiles was still kissing him as he moved his hands under the hem of Stiles’ shirt. “off” Scott complied and stood up, straddling Stiles’ hips, and took his shirt off. Stiles sat up and ran his hands up Scott’s body. “I can’t believe I get to have this. You’re spoiling me Scotty.” Scott chuckled and reached over to pulled up Stiles’ shirt from his lower back. Stiles lifted his hands to help Scott. Their lips met again while Stiles started to work on the button of Scott’s jeans. Scott’s breath hitched as Stiles finger bushed right above his groin.

 

Once Scott’s pants were pulled down, Scott pushed the other boy down to help him get his pants off. Scott unbuttoned Stiles jeans, and was about to pull them down but stopped when he saw the short trimmed hair of Stiles’ pubes and threw his face into the bed besides stiles to muffle his screams.

 

Stiles chuckled, “surprise!”

 

Scott got back up to look at his boyfriend with a huge smile. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear?”

 

Stiles just put a hand on Scott’s cheek. “I just wanted to make it easy for you.” He said with a shrug.

 

 “So you were counting on getting lucky today huh?” Stiles laughed and nodded. “I feel so used.” Scott said jokingly.

 

“You love it.” Stiles said. Scott laughed again, “Yeah I do.”

 

He pulled Stiles’ jeans off and Stiles pushed Scott’s underwear past his ass and down his legs. Scott just pushed down to have his entire body against Stiles. He rutted their cocks together and Stiles lost it. He moaned loudly and dragged his chewed nails against Scott’s back. Scott was amazed that he was doing this to Stiles. He was amazed that he was the one making Stiles moan, making Stiles breathe unevenly, and making Stiles feel good (And it felt _REALLY_ good). He rutted them together for a few minutes causing Stiles to spill all kinds of swears and moans into the room. Scott mouthed at his neck again and Stiles was just wrecked.

 

“Scott…” Stiles choked on his words. “Scott I’m close.”

 

“Me too… unf Stiles.”

 

Scott sat up and took both of them in hand and started stroking. Stiles began thrusting into Scott’s grip. He grabbed onto Scott’s arms tightly and dug his nails deep. If Scott wasn’t a werewolf that would definitely hurt a lot more. Scott just began stroking them faster and Stiles was sobbing. It felt so good. Stiles had no idea how good this would feel. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like with Scott’s mouth wrapped around his dick. Thinking about that, sent Stiles over the edge. He came shouting Scott’s name. He released all over his chest and onto Scott’s wrist. Scott used Stiles’ cum as lube and came just seconds later. “Holy fuck… STIIILLLESS!” He shot once up to his own chest and the rest all over Stiles body including a part of Stiles’ face.

 

They both stood in shock until Stiles pulled Scott on top of him so their lips met. Neither of them cared for the still warm fluid drying between them. Stiles pulled back to look at Scott’s post-orgasm blissed face. “I love you.” Stiles said finally. Scott smiled and kissed him again. “I love you too.” Stiles took a finger to collect Scott’s cum that was just under his chin and brought it to his own mouth. Scott’s jaw fell open and the sight before him. Stiles was sucking on the cum-soaked finger erotically. Scott just groaned and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “God you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

After they each showered, they went downstairs to start dinner for the sheriff. They had some news to share with him. Stiles started boiling noodles and he had Scott just stir the sauce because ‘even you can’t fuck that up Scott.’ Scott didn’t argue with that and just accepted his mundane task. If he was gonna stir sauce for the night, he was going to stir the shit out of that sauce. When the sheriff came home, he was surprised to see dinner awaiting him. “Alright what did you two do?”

 

Stiles was shocked at the accusation. “What do you mean what did we do? Can’t we make dinner for our pops?” Scott said nothing about that, because, in all honesty, the sheriff was more a father to him than his actual father, even with his recent reappearance.

 

“Stiles, you never make me dinner. So you two must want something.”

 

Scott butt in, “We don’t want anything but your love, but we do have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh boy… lemme enjoy some food first yeah? Lets talk during dinner cause I’m starving.”

 

The agreed and sat across from the sheriff. “Okay boys. Go ahead.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard. “Okay dad, this may be difficult for you to wrap your head around... and I know you don’t believe me about some things… like when I told you there were supernatural things, or that Barrow was at the school, or- “

 

“Stiles get to the damn point.”

 

“Okay well… me and Scott…”

 

“Were dating, or together… however you want to put it.” Scott said confidently. Stiles just sighed heavily; ‘My hero’ he thought in his head.

 

The sheriff just kept alternating his gaze between them and finally said something,

 

“Aw damn it.”

 

Stiles sank in his chair unable to breathe and tears started to build in his eyes. Scott grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. His own eyes threatening to shift blood red.

 

“No boys, I’m happy for you two. Honestly! I’m just upset because now I owe Scott’s mom a steak dinner.”

 

Scott was baffled. “Wait, what!?”

 

“Your mother and I bet on whether or not you two would become a couple or not. Obviously I lost. I just figured you two were just close like brothers.”

 

“Nope,” Stiles chimed in “we’re together alright, and everything that entitles.”

 

Scott kicked his shin.

 

“Oh god, just- be safe. I don’t want to hear anymore”

 

The sheriff just went upstairs after dinner to go to bed and the two boys followed suit. Stiles couldn’t sleep that night; his mind was racing. He kept wondering about the future and what was in store, both normal and supernatural. “Scott?” He whispered. Scott turned to face him, “yeah?”

 

“You think we’ll make it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like… _US **.**_ Do you think we’ll last?”

 

“We have to work. Stiles we’re basically like soul mates. Think about it. How many friends do you know who are like us? Even if we didn’t date, I still believe that we’d be close than any couple. But we are dating, and I love it. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” With that he kisses him.

 

Stiles seemed to accept that answer and turn his back towards Scott as they closed the distance to spoon. Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles and Stiles intertwined their fingers. Scott kissed the back of his neck. “I love you Stiles.” “I love you too Scott.” Then they fell asleep.

 


	6. Cuz You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles settle in their relationship, but what future turmoil is heading their way?

“Boys it’s almost 12, get up.”

 

Stiles groaned while forcing his head under the covers. Scott just got up and stretched. The sheriff said nothing about his son sleeping with his shirtless boyfriend. “I’ll get him up sheriff.” Scott said with a groan while he stretched his arms. The sheriff gave Scott a look though. A look that portrayed respect but a threat that said, ‘If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.’ Scott’s mouth dropped a bit as if he understood what the sheriff was saying. Before the sheriff left, he gestured with two fingers towards his eyes and then to Scott signaling ‘I’m watching you.’

 

When the sheriff left the room, Scott lifted the blanket the edge of the bed to reveal Stiles’ feet. He gripped Stiles’ ankle and started tickling the sole of the foot. Stiles started thrashing in bed trying to release Scott’s grip on his ankle. He was making animalistic shrieks as his arms flailed about. His laughter was becoming horse as he begged Scott for mercy. Scott gave in and let go of Stiles’ foot. Stiles got out of bed and jumped at Scott like a spider monkey. He opened his mouth, which Scott thought was for a kiss and when he moved in, Stiles exhaled sharply spilling his morning breath in Scott’s face. Scott tried to break away with a hand forcing his nostrils shut. Stiles just held his grasp strong on Scott. Scott eventually pushed him off sending him flying back on the bed.

 

Stiles landed on his bed with a force so large that when his butt landed, his legs went up over his head. When he regained his composure, he had the biggest grin on his face. “Holy god Scott that was so hot.” Scott still had his hand clenching his nose and the other wiping the tears that formed in his eyes. “Remind me why I decided to be your boyfriend again?” Scott says weakly. Stiles just got up and starting walking past the alpha. “Cuz you love me.” He gave the alpha a peck on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

A few minutes later the two boys headed downstairs for breakfast all dressed and everything. They each ate a pop tart. “So what’s the plan for today?” Stiles says. Scott just looks up from his phone and puts it in his pocket. “You, my friend, will be joining my mother and I for dinner. She’s making tacos and I told her that I’m having you.”

 

Stiles grinned a little too much at the simple statement, “Don’t you think that’s a little too much information to reveal to your mother?”

 

Scott stared at him for a couple seconds until he realized what Stiles was saying, “Oh my god, Stiles! I meant having you _over!_ For dinner! Jeez your mouth and brain are filthy.”

 

“Well you should know why my mouth is filthy.” Stiles says with a wink.

 

Scott winces and shakes his head. “ANYWAY… before your filthy ramblings interrupted me, I was gonna ask you if you’re up for a movie… with me?”

 

“Scott you’re already my boyfriend and you’re still nervous to ask me out on a date? That’s pretty fucking adorable.” Stiles laughs a bit and Scott just sheepishly shrugs his shoulders. “Of course we can see a movie. What did you have in mind?”

 

“I was thinking the new Fast and Furious?”

 

“Totally!”

 

They got to the movie theater and Stiles made Scott give him a piggyback ride to the ticket booth because ‘You owe my legs an apology Scott.’ Scott reluctantly agreed and was a bit embarrassed when the cashier gave them a weird look. He still carried Stiles into the concession area and dropped him when they were handed their ridiculously large popcorn bucket. They held hands as they made their way to the theatre. Scott made it a point to sit in the middle of the theatre. When Stiles protested, he insisted that he did not want to be anywhere where he knew Stiles would try to make a move that would get them thrown out of the theatre for public indecency.

 

Stiles pouted through most of the previews. Scott was actually proud of his adult decision. Someone in this relationship had to be the adult because, after all, he and Stiles were the biggest man-children in the state. When the movie started, Stiles seemed to forget about the fact that they weren’t in a secluded area. Instead, he lifted the armrest that separated them and leaned into Scott’s side. Scott put his arm around Stiles and rested his cheek atop of Stiles’ head.

 

The movie finished and Scott was actually proud of Stiles for not trying anything inappropriate. They got into the jeep and Stiles just threw his hand to cup and then squeeze lightly at Scott’s groin. Stiles gave him a serious look. “Don’t ever deny me of this.” Scott couldn’t argue as his mouth just dropped; the light pressure seemed to close around his balls. He threw his arms up in defense. “Okay Stiles, okay, okay, okay, just please let’em go please?” Stiles let go and nodded as he turned his key in the ignition and drove away. Scott couldn’t stop staring at him in shock to see this possessiveness in Stiles. In a weird way, possessive Stiles turned him on. He let a smile creep across his face as he turned to look out the window.

 

When they got to Scott’s house, Scott opened the door letting Stiles in before him. His mother just greeted them both with a kiss on the forehead. They sat down to eat the delicious tacos. “So boys… what did you do this time?”

 

Scott froze mid-bite of his taco. He pulled it back and gave his mom a quizzical look. “What do you mean mom?”

 

“Well you both are awfully quiet, and while I enjoy the silence for once, it’s unlike you two.”

 

Stiles just avoided eye contact and suddenly the centerpiece became really intriguing for him, he better gaze it over some more. Scott just swallowed hard and began, “Well mom… me and Stiles, we uh…”

 

“Wait… are you going to telling me I’m getting a steak dinner?” His mother was practically out her seat and ready to jump in glee; however, she let her son finish.

 

“Yeah mom, we know all about your bet, and yes we’re dating.” Scott said with a roll of his eyes as him mom jumped and fist pumped in the air.

 

“Yes! I knew it. Moms have an eye for that kind of stuff honey. So you’re bi now?”

 

“No mom, I don’t like dudes… but I really like Stiles so it’s fine.”

 

Stiles just smiles and grabs his hand under the table.

 

“Hey hands were I can see them you two. Just because I’m okay with you two dating doesn’t mean           I want to see anything inappropriate. I know how manipulative you get.” She said looking at Stiles. “I bet you’re the handsy one.”

 

Stiles was taken back at her statement as Scott just smiled. Stiles stood there with his mouth open.

 

On Sunday, Scott worked so Stiles just stayed home to work on homework. He was constantly sending Scott snapchats of his homework and how it was not getting done. He basically sent a snap to Scott for almost everything he did. Scott loved him, but his phone vibrating every 20 seconds got a bit excessive and he had to tell Stiles to ease up. Stiles just replied with one last picture of his pouty face. Scott just laughed and put his phone away.

 

Scott hadn’t felt this warm inside since- well since Allison. He felt glad to have someone close again. Someone he could spend his time with and talk about his day. Scott was a bit of a hopeless romantic and so all he wanted was that domesticated lifestyle. He felt even better about it since he had this relationship with his best friend of all people. They could play video games, watch movies, eat tons of food, and then proceed to have amazing sex.

 

Oh god, Scott hadn’t stopped to think about sex. What was sex with a dude even like? He had never thought about it before and now that he was with Stiles, it was going to happen someday. He had no doubt that Stiles was probably already doing research should the time come. He smiled at that and then began to think about who would be the top. He didn’t want to think about it too much, but he did know one thing. If he and Stiles were going to do it, then he wanted to take it slow. He didn’t want to rush into a physical relationship with Stiles like he did with Allison. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to because he thought it wouldn’t feel good (Because he knew it felt good… _REAL GOOD_ ), but he just wanted to make sure that he and Stiles were both serious and committed to this relationship. Scott loved replaying that in his head: ‘Stiles and I are in a relationship.’ He smiled and went back to work happy as a puppy.

 

\--

 

A few weeks later Scott had just gotten out of the shower and was shocked to see a figure standing in his room. The large man was brooding in the corner. “You could let you’re presence be known you know? Instead of just waiting for people to shit their pants.”

 

Derek stepped out of the shadows and made a serious face. “Your senses are lacking, you really should train them more; or have you forgotten that there are still going to be threats to this town?”

 

Scott just puts on some shorts over his towel and removes the towel afterward, “I’m sorry, I’m just enjoying this normalcy for a while. Everything seems to finally be going good for once.”

 

Derek nods with- was that a smile? Did Derek just smile? “Well I hope you enjoyed the normal because we have a problem, a kind of big problem.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and stomped his foot in a mini tantrum. “Ugh what is it now?”

 

“This weekend is the Perigee moon.” Derek states with his arms crossed.

 

Scott just looks at him questionably, “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

 

“You ever hear of the Supermoon?” Scott nodded, “Well it’s when the moon is closest the earth in it’s orbit and it also happens to be a full moon. It’s super rare and powerful. Scott it’s going to be the toughest moon to control, and it’s worse for alphas.”

 

Scott groaned loudly. “Me and Stiles are supposed to have dinner this weekend!”

 

“Cancel it. You will barely be able to control yourself. It will make you say and do things that you would never say. It may even cause you to fully shift. The effects aren’t only on the full moon itself. Because the moon is so close, you will even feel its pull before it arrives.”

 

“But what about anchors right? I have Stiles and he’ll help me; he’ll keep me human.”

 

“Scott, I doubt even anchors are going to keep you from turning. Maybe for Isaac and I, but an alpha… probably not.”

 

“Alright, I guess… thanks for telling me.”

 

Derek nodded and walked towards the window to let himself out. Scott pulled out his phone to text Stiles the bad news.

 


	7. You Need to Be Strong. For Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super moon makes Scott do something he would never do leaving the pack to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited pain and feels I promised you guys. please don't hate me >.

Stiles was not having it. Scott told him he has to stay away for fear that he would hurt him. Hell no! Stiles wasn’t going to leave his boyfriend alone. Even though Scott was already starting to feel the pull of the moon on Thursday, Stiles wouldn’t leave his side. Scott was very irritable. Almost anything that happened around him bothered him. Stiles even caught him growling at times. He did his best to keep Scott under control but it was very difficult. Any time Scott seemed to start breathing heavily or start to growl, Stiles just held his hand softly.

 

A teacher had handed back Scott a paper with a less than favorable grade. Stiles just rubbed his back soothingly to get Scott through the rest of class. No one seemed to notice that Stiles was rubbing Scott’s back, or the fact that Scott was gripping his desk so tightly that it began to creak and moan under the pressure. When class was done and the teacher and students left, Scott got up and threw his desk at the chalkboard all the way at the front of the room. Stiles was slightly terrified, but he would deny it if you asked him.

 

Stiles suggested that they take the rest of the day off. Scott agreed reluctantly and they got in Stiles jeep. They headed to Scott’s house. When they got there, Scott just ran up to his room leaving Stiles at the front door. Stiles closed the door and slowly made his way upstairs. Scott’s door was closed and Stiles swallowed hard before pushing it open slowly. His heart rate elevated in fear. He had never seen Scott this wound up since he first became a wolf.

 

Scott was pacing his room. Stiles approached him slowly and tried to put his arms around Scott to calm him down. Scott flinched a bit at the touch and may have jerked away just a bit. That hurt Stiles a little. He felt like someone poked him hard in his gut. He didn’t let that deter him as he stabilized Scott. “Let’s take a nap yeah?” Scott didn’t look at him but let Stiles guide him to the bed.

 

Scott lay on his side with his back to Stiles. When Stiles went to put an arm around him, Scott shook it off. Now that one was a punch to Stiles’ gut. But he said nothing. He just laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. He kept swallowing his saliva to cool off his, now, burning throat. He knew it was burning because he was fighting back tears. ‘It’s just the moon’ He chanted to himself like a mantra. Scott fell asleep easily and they both skipped dinner. Stiles couldn’t sleep at all. The whole night he vowed to stay awake and watch Scott.

 

Eventually Stiles couldn’t fight off sleep anymore. He woke up in Scott’s bed without Scott. Stiles shot up and looked at the time it was almost 11am. He was way past late for school. Scott wasn’t in bed with him anymore. “Scott?” Stiles waited and got no reply. After careful inspection of the house, Stiles realize Scott was gone.

 

“Stiles? What’re you doing here? Why aren’t you at school?” Melissa said whilst appearing from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Sorry, I just woke up. I slept with Scott. He’s acting really weird because of the Supermoon.”

 

“You’re telling me. He completely ignored me when I came in this morning. I just thought he was in a hurry to get in your jeep… but your jeep is still here. He left and I thought you two took the motor bike.”

 

“So he left?”

 

“Yeah, he had his backpack and everything... hey sweetie are you okay?”

 

Stiles has tears building in his eyes and despite his struggle to keep them contained, a couple broke through and fell down his cheeks. He just nodded at Melissa’s question. “I’m just… I’m gonna find him okay? Can you let my dad know what’s happening and that I stayed here?”

 

“Of course honey. Be careful okay?” Melissa said while giving Stiles a warm hug.

 

He was out the door and on the road a few minutes later. He wiped the tears in his eyes. “It’s just the moon.” He choked out loud. When he pulled into the school parking lot, he was met by Lydia and Allison looking completely shaken. An ambulance pulled away from the school as he approached the school. Allison eyes were red as if she had been crying.

 

“What the hell happened?” Stiles said feeling left out.

 

Allison tried to speak, but choked on her words and tears began to fall again. Lydia rubbed her back and held her close and tried to speak to Stiles. Her tone was bitter and laced with fear.

 

“Your boyfriend went and lost it and attacked Isaac when he asked a question. He kept beating Isaac’s face till it became blue. Isaac went unconscious and we had to tackle Scott down. Isaac’s okay, but they had to take him to the hospital. We were going to head there, but we know you can’t handle Scott alone.”

 

Stiles was taken back. As if Lydia’s words could physically harm him, he threw his hand to his heart and nearly fell back. Another tear fell as he cursed himself for not being stronger. “Where is Scott now?”

 

“He’s in the principal’s office. Security had to handcuff him, but we both know that’s not going to hold him for long. We need to get back there and take him home. Stiles! You need to be strong, for him. Stop crying and go to him. We’ll be right behind you.”

 

Stiles wiped his face and nodded. He started making his way through the halls with the girls close on his tail. He approached the office and tried to explain Scott’s behavior as best as he could in un-supernatural terms. When they agreed to release him to Stiles, they took him to the room they were holding in. Scott looked like a lost puppy so sad and full of shame. But Stiles knew he saw this before. He had a flashback to the time when Scott tried to sweet talk him out of being handcuffed to the radiator. When the security un-cuffed him, he nearly charged at the guy were it not for the three holding him back. They held him tightly as they guided him back towards the parking lot.

 

“Okay get him home or something. Don’t let him talk to anyone. Allison and I are going to the hospital to check out Isaac.”

 

Allison’s composure returned and she wore her serious face. “I’m going to ask my dad to see what he knows about this, but in the meantime, just keep an eye on him. I would say take him to Derek, but I feel like he would just attack him.”

 

“Get the fuck off me! I’m right here… stop talking about me like I’m not here.”

 

Allison tased him and handcuffed him. Stiles just carried him back to the jeep. He couldn’t even look at the werewolf who was regaining consciousness after being tased. “Stiles… these hurt. Take them off? Please I’m sorry.” Stiles ignored the please as anger built in his stomach. He tried his best to hold it back but he couldn’t.

 

He stopped the car in the side of the road. They were very close to the preserve. He unbuckled his seatbelt and started slamming his fists into Scott’s shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face and his throat was burning. “You fucking left me at your house you fucking asshole! You beat Isaac what the fuck is wrong with you!?”

 

Scott just stood there and took it, unflinching. “What the hell is wrong with you!? I’m trying to figure this shit out on my own!”

 

“Scott I’m trying to help you! Don’t you get it!?

 

“I don’t need you to help me, I did this fine before without you! Just leave me alone I’m a fucking alpha!” Scott broke free of the handcuffs and shot out of the door and into the preserve.

 

“Scott wait!” Stiles got out of his jeep and attempted to chase after Scott but didn’t make it 15 feet until he knew he knew Scott was gone.

 

Stiles drove all night looking for him. After 4 hours of searching, he pulled out his phone.

 

Stiles: **I lost him, where are you guys?**

Lydia: **You lost him? Damn it Stiles. We’re still at the hospital.**

Stiles: **I’m on my way.**

When Stiles got to the hospital, he made his way to the room Isaac was in. His face was still swollen and he was still comatose. Allison was at his side holding his hand and Lydia just sat in the corner. Melissa was obviously trying to calm her own nerves by occupying herself with checking everything about Isaac. She checked his IV bag about 4 times. Stiles went to her first. She took him in and hugged him close. She had been trembling. Stiles would’ve been crying if he hadn’t run out of tears on the way there. Scott’s words looped in his head: ‘I don’t need you, I don’t need you, I don’t need you.’

 

The sheriff had put out an APB on Scott. Everyone went out that night looking for him except Allison. Her father and her stayed with Isaac in the hospital. They searched all through the night. They decided to give up on their search as the full moon was that Saturday and looking for him then would be dangerous. Stiles didn’t want to stop looking for him. His father wouldn’t let him. He made Lydia take him home to sleep. She stayed with him as they napped through the day. The whole situation had really drained Stiles physically, mentally and emotionally.

 

He stayed in bed most of the time not wanting to get up. Lydia made him move to eat and drink and to shower. When night fell, He made Lydia take him to Scott’s house. He figured maybe Scott returned for something. She disagreed but went with him anyway. She tried her best to make him relax about the whole situation. “At least you know he or no one is in danger because of him.”

 

“Yeah and how do you know that?” He spit at her bitterly

 

“Because _I_ would be the one to know.” He didn’t reply to her. He just made his way to Scott’s house and when he got to the room, he was saddened to see that Scott wasn’t there. He broke down right at the foot of Scott’s bed. On his knees, he pushed his face into the mattress. His fists slammed down on top of the bed. He sobbed uncontrollably. Lydia just placed her hands on his shoulder unsure of what to say. He got more violent with his fists on the bed. He sobbed louder to give voice to his broken heart.

 

After what seemed like hours of Stiles’ tears, he and Lydia left the house and headed back to his. He dismissed her and told her that he just needed to sleep. She reluctantly agreed and left with a kiss on his forehead. Stiles woke up the next day numb. He still had not heard anything about Scott. He went to the picture he cherished so much. He held it close to his heart as if to try to make him feel something. Disappointed with the results, he left his home. He jumped into his car and made his way to Derek’s loft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that the feels stop here… but next chapter gets crazy.


	8. I Messed Up So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott checks up with Isaac and goes to find Stiles… it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hearts… I'm sorry in advance. This hurt a lot to write.

Isaac struggled to open his eyes. He tried really hard but the swelling prevented him from doing so. He was able to open them a bit to see his surroundings. He knew Allison had stayed with him for a while and he made her go home to rest. He rested for a while and tried to stay still because of the pain. He was in so much pain and- suddenly his pain receded a bit. He sighed with relief. He looked to his right and saw a teary-eyed Scott who’s veins were turning black on his arm. Isaac just reached out and grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey Scott.” He said weakly.

 

Scott nearly broke down just then but he fought it. “I… I did this to you.”

 

“It’s okay, Scott. I know it was because of the moon.”

 

“It’s not okay Isaac. You’re barely healing.”

 

Isaac just chuckled a bit. “That’s because it’s from an alpha… an alpha with a mean right hook,” he joked.

 

Scott huffed and a tiny smile formed across his face.

 

“Don’t worry Scott, I’ll be fine. I forgive you.” Scott said nothing and just nodded slowly. “You should probably go talk to Stiles though, Allison told me that he’s a wreck.” Scott’s eyes just widened. He forgot about Stiles… suddenly everything came back to him, especially, the harsh words he said to Stiles.

 

“I can’t believe what I said to him.”

 

“Scott if he loves you, he will forgive you. And I may be new to this love thing, but I know Stiles loves you a lot.”

 

“What do I even say?”

 

“Just let him get everything out. I know you were just trying to push him away to protect him, but I don’t think he realizes that. Just go to him and be there for him.”

 

Scott thanked Isaac and ran out of the room to find his boyfriend.

 

\--

 

“You don’t understand! Moon or not, he said it and it still hurt.”

 

“Stiles, you know that he cares about you. He probably was just trying to protect you.”

 

“Derek he said ‘I don’t need you’ I don’t think that necessarily screams ‘I’m protecting you.’”

 

Derek just sighed heavily. “Have they found him yet?”

 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Stiles said in anger.

 

“You don’t mean that Stiles.”

 

“You know… I’ve always had a major crush on you”

 

Derek just repositioned himself on the couch putting a little distance between him and Stiles. “Stiles you’re not thinking right… your body is in fight or flight response right now and this whole Scott thing is making you think irrationally.”

 

Stiles just scooted over to Derek and slowly throwing his leg over Derek’s to straddle him. “I bet you wouldn’t leave me like that.” Stiles whispered.

 

Before Derek could say anything to stop him, Stiles closed the distance and crashed their lips together hungrily.

 

Neither of them heard the loft door slide open but they did hear the loud roar. They jumped apart and Stiles froze with fear. He jumped off of Derek’s lap and onto the floor. “Scott?”

 

Scott was wolfed out and charged at Derek. He grabbed Derek by the throat and lifted him up. He brought Derek down in a choke slam. When he hit the ground, Scott started hitting his face repeatedly and violently not holding back. Derek’s face was bleeding in seconds.

 

“SCOTT! SCOTT STOP IT!” Stiles cried from the side. He charged Scott trying to pull him off the other wolf. Scott ignored him and kept pushing his fist into Derek. He felt a crack under his knuckle; that was Derek’s nose. “SCOTT YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!” Scott growled and used one arm to push Stiles away sending him sliding across the floor. He let up and stood up and stomped over to Stiles who was in tears on the floor. He brought his hands up to shield himself thinking Scott was going to hit him too.

 

“I came over here to apologize and this is what I see? We’re done Stiles. WE’RE FUCKING DONE!” Scott stormed out of the loft in a huff. He left before Stiles could say anything, or notice that Scott had begun to cry.

 

Stiles just sat on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He felt like a car hit him. His chest literally hurt and he started gasping for breath. The room became blurry and started spinning. Stiles couldn’t breathe and he felt like he was dying. He was having the greatest panic attack he’s had since his mother died.

 

A blurry silhouette of a woman rushed to his side. “Stiles… Stiles you need to breathe, listen to me Stiles… Slow your heart. Stiles it’s me; it’s Lydia… I need you to breathe with me.”

 

Stiles tried his best to hold his breath for a second and then exhale. He did it again and again until his vision slowly stabilized and his heart rate slowed. Lydia hugged him closely. “How did you find me?”

 

“I figured you’d come here. Your dad said you left randomly.”

 

“He’s breathing… he’s still alive.” That was Allison speaking from the other side of the room.

 

“Stiles what happened?” Lydia asked, as she looked him over once to see if he was unharmed.

 

“I… I messed up Lydia… I messed up so bad.” Stiles started crying again.

 

She didn’t question him and just held him close. Derek healed after a while and came over to where Allison and Lydia were comforting Stiles. “You. Out!” Stiles didn’t have to look back to know that the order was meant for him. He stood up and started walking to the door and Allison stopped him. “Hold on, will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

 

Stiles snifled and refused to answer. Derek responded with anger, “This one kissed me and his boyfriend comes in and beats the shit out of me. Now get the fuck out. All of you.”

 

The girls led Stiles out of the loft and back into his jeep. He drove himself home and the girls followed in Lydia’s car. They made sure he got into the house before driving off. He walked into the house and his father was just sitting on the sofa waiting for him. As soon as he saw Stiles, John shot up and brought his son into a hug. Stiles just held on tight and let quiet tears fall onto his dad’s uniform. John didn’t question anything. He let Stiles walk up to his room.

 

When Stiles got to his room, He saw a broken vase, a ripped card and flowers scattered on the floor. He picked up the two halves of the card. He put them together to read the message. Scott’s poor handwriting was all over it.

 

_I’m sorry. I love you and I need you more than anything. I never want to hurt you again, please forgive me?_

_Love Scott_

Stiles fought back the tears. He moved over to his desk. His favorite picture was ruined. Scott had ripped his half of the picture out of it. Stiles couldn’t bear the pain. The numbness returned. He took a cold shower and then jumped into bed not even worrying about homework. He fell asleep quicker than he believed. Turns out that getting dumped by your boyfriend was pretty taxing.

 

That night his nightmares returned. They were different this time. This time it was darker. Stiles was back in the vets office alone with Scott and an unconscious Kira on the ground. Stiles’ fingers danced on the hilt of the blade and then gripped it tightly. He had forced the blade into Scott’s chest and twisted it despite Scott’s pleas. He felt no pity as he shredded Scott’s chest to bloody ribbons. He could hear Scott’s weak sobs. ‘Stiles don’t, please I love you.’ Ignoring the cries, he raised the blade up and into Scott’s heart. He watched as a single tear fell from Scott’s lifeless face. Stiles awoke screaming and thrashing in his bed. He repeated screamed Scott’s name with a broken horse tone. His throat burned and his chest ached. His father rushed in to hold his son through the night. Stiles didn’t sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME lol
> 
> You can write hate comments if you wish lol I can take it.
> 
> But uh... it gets worse before it gets better sadly.


	9. I can't do this without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles are still in a funk after their break-up.
> 
> One horrible night forces them to realize how much they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two different chapters, but since I love y'all, I combined them. Here comes more pain but a little cuteness in there somewhere.

Stiles was dreading this day. His friends were making him return to school after three days of absence. “Drama or not, Stiles we have to make it past junior year.” Lydia said when she got him out of the house. She was driving them both to school.

 

“How’s Scott?”

 

“You mean you still haven’t even talked to him?” Lydia asked baffled.

 

“I know he won’t reply to my text messages, calls, video chats or anything if I tried. I wanted to send him pictures of me crying and everything… but before I do I realize that I think he’s really done with me, Lydia.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t know. He hasn’t been at school either. Allison and Isaac are on duty for that.”

 

\--

 

“Scott I know you’re my alpha, but you need to get your ass up. Allison is going to get her taser and you don’t want that to happen right?”

 

Scott was in bed under his covers and his face was poking out of the side. He stared past Isaac’s face not moving a muscle.

 

“Alright Scott, what’s it going to take to get you out of bed?”

 

Scott finally speaks but it’s a wounded murmur, “Can you rewind time to when I don’t ruin my relationship with the most important person in my life, next to my mother?”

 

“Come on Scott. Everything is going to be fine. Sitting in bed all day isn’t going to make you feel any better. Why aren’t you using sheets anyway?” Isaac asked.

 

“Because all of them smell like _him_.” Scott chokes out.

 

Isaac didn’t know how to reply to that. Thankfully, Allison returned to break the silence.

 

“Alright Mccall. You have two options. Option 1: You get out of bed, we go to school, and no one gets hurt. Option 2: I use my taser and shock your ass until you comply.”

 

Scott slowly got up and made his way to his closet to throw on something half assed. He groaned quietly while shuffling through the clothes.

 

Allison rolled her eyes, “What is it now?”

 

Scott looked at her with a defeated face, “Almost all of these are _his_.”

 

“Scott just pick something that isn’t and lets go, we’re already going to be late.” Isaac jumped in again.

 

After another 15 minutes of picking a pair of pants that weren’t _his_ , the trio got into Allison’s car and were off to school. When they got to school, Scott didn’t say anything to them, but just hurried to his first class. Lydia approached Allison and Isaac.

 

“How is he?” She inquired.

 

“Absolutely miserable. I nearly had to shock him to get him out of bed. What about Stiles?”

 

“I’ve never seen him without hope like that. He’s broken.”

 

“We need to fix this,” Allison said while looking at the two. “I know what Scott’s like after a break up and he’s miserable and hopeless.”

 

Isaac decided to chime in, “While I agree that they need to patched up, I don’t think we should get involved. They need to figure it out themselves.”

 

“Yeah but they’re idiots, they won’t figure it out. Look at how long it took them to realize that they were in love with each other.” Lydia retorted.

 

“Actually I agree with Isaac, they will figure it out, it may take just as long, but in the end… those two were meant to be together.”

 

Lydia seemed to be content with that answer and just pursed her lips and headed to class.

 

“I’ll see you later okay?” Allison said to Isaac. She brought her hand around his neck and gave him a kiss. They both went to their individual classes.

 

\--

 

The week was difficult for both boys. They didn’t talk all week. Anytime they were in the hallway, their eyes always seemed to meet at one point. Scott looked away because he didn’t want to feel hurt… when he saw Stiles, all he felt was pure guilt. He hurt the one boy he truly cares about. Stiles sees Scott turn away and it hurts him. He feels like shit. He cheated on his one and only best friend. Now Scott couldn’t even look at him. They stay that way for a while until one difficult night.

 

It was a Saturday evening and Scott was working out. He was in his room lifting weights pushing himself hard. He was forcing himself to take larger and larger weights to get his mind off of his hollow chest. He groaned as he pushed himself to his limit. He started growling loudly as he tried to lift this final rep. When he couldn’t, he fell off the bench and the weights fell to the ground grabbing the attention of his mother.

 

“Scott, honey are you okay?”

 

Scott was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. He started trembling and looked up at his mother. He met her gaze and shook his head as tears starting falling from his face. She rushed to her son and took him in her arms.

 

Scott began sobbing softly in his mother’s arms. “I miss him mom.”

 

She looked at her son with worry, “Oh honey… it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” She repeated while petting his head. He continued to sob letting everything he held back out. “You really care about him don’t you?”

 

“I love him mom, he’s my best friend, but I’m in love with him too. I need him in my life… I can’t… I can’t do it without him. He’s my anchor”

 

She kissed her son’s head, “Scott, listen to me. Even the relationships you think are meant to be don’t work out. I really loved your father, but you see what happened there. I’m not saying that you and Stiles are over forever… I’m just saying that even the perfect combination doesn’t always work out. You just need to-“

 

Melissa’s pager starts beeping. “An emergency at work? But I’m off duty.” She says confused. Then her phone started ringing.

 

“Sandy what is it? Oh my god… oh my god I’m on my way.” Her eyes began to tear up as worry filled her face.

 

“What is it mom?”

 

“The Sheriff was shot. Some idiot trying to rob a gas station pulled out a shotgun and started firing at the cops and the sheriff got hit.”

 

Scott’s heart sank. His father figure had just been shot. “I’m going with you.”

 

He jumped into his mother’s car and they sped off to the hospital.

 

\--

 

The hospital staff was in frenzy. Three officers had been shot along with the sheriff. Stiles pulled up as soon as his father’s ambulance arrived. His face was red and tears fell openly. “Dad?! Dad!” Stiles followed the gurney. He grabbed his dad’s hand and it was cold. His dad wasn’t awake and wasn’t responding to him. “What’s happening? Is he dead? Someone tell me something!” Stiles nearly pushed a nurse out of the way. As he attempted to get to his father when they took him to an operating room. Two nurses restrained him as he tried to push past them sobbing for his dad.

 

Melissa intervened. “Stiles. Stiles look at me what’s going on?”

 

He was sobbing uncontrollably, “They won’t let me see him. Why won’t they let me see him?”

 

“I’m going to figure that out right now okay kiddo? Now take a seat and I swear I’m going to come to you first when I find out what the situation is okay? Stiles I need you to stay calm- _HE_ needs you to stay calm for him okay?”

 

Stiles nodded quickly and went to sit in the waiting area. Scott came running and ran past stiles and towards the operating room doors. He pushed in and nurses and his mother were trying to stop him. “What’s going on? Is he okay?”

 

“Scott, baby, listen I’m going to figure it out. I need you to go sit outside, please… please relax.”

 

Scott let himself be pushed out of the room. He pulled at his hair as he paced in the waiting room. He sat two seats away from a pale skinned boy who had his head in his hands sobbing. Scott realized that it was Stiles. They sat for what seemed like hours, specifically 2 hours. Melissa came out in her surgery scrubs covered in blood. Both boys stood up not acknowledging each other. She pulled off her mask and addressed them.

 

“We got the bullets out and stopped the bleeding, but… he’s not waking up. He’s in a coma because his body went into shock. He’s in no immediate danger, but we just have to wait till he wakes up to asses all the damage that could be done to his body.”

 

“Well how long is that going to take?” Stiles asked impatiently Scott couldn’t hear anything but Stiles’ heartbeat. It was racing so fast and irregular.

 

“I don’t know kiddo. It could take hours... it could take weeks.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard again and bit his bottom lip drawing blood. “The important thing is that he’s alive. Okay Stiles? You need to be strong for him, can you do that?”

 

Stiles nodded slowly.

 

“Okay well they just moved him to the Intensive Care Unit. You guys can wait in his room if you like. I have two other deputies to take care of.”

 

They both walked towards the ICU with some distance between them. They both stood on either side of his bed. The sheriff had had an oxygen mask on to help him breathe. His stomach was all bandaged up where the shells entered him. He looked peaceful at least. Stiles wiped his face on his sleeve and leaned over to kiss his dad’s forehead. Scott put his hand on the Sheriff’s arm and watched as his veins turned black drawing as much pain as he could take. He winced as the pain entered his body.

 

There was only once place to sit in the room. There was a couch on the side of the bed. The couch sat about three people. Scott sat at the end and Stiles sat on the other leaving a spot between them. Stiles just watched his father rest and after a couple of hours he fell asleep. Scott fell asleep shortly after Stiles. Several hours later, Stiles woke up thinking everything was a dream only to be brought back to reality when he saw his dad was still asleep. His heartbeat elevated again which woke up Scott. Stiles closed his eyes and gripped the cushions of the couch tightly wishing it was all still a dream. Stiles felt warmth envelop one of his hands and saw that Scott had grabbed his hand. He looked up to meet his eyes.

 

Scott just nodded slowly and Stiles smiled for a brief second before squeezing Scott’s hand. They looked at each other for a few more seconds. Stiles’ face was still full of sadness and emptiness. He felt like he lost everyone and no one at once. His dad was still alive, so that had to count for something. And now Scott was here… holding his hand. Stiles was very grateful for that. He was so glad that Scott was with him through this. If he wasn’t, Stiles would’ve probably lost it. Stiles slowly began to scoot over to Scott’s side cautiously. He kept an eye on Scott’s body movement to see if he was going to be rejected. Scott, instead, offered him a fond smile. He moved into Scott’s side and rested his head on Scott’s chest. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and held on tightly. He didn’t want to let go. They said nothing to each other. They just held onto each other physically and emotionally.

 

Stiles fell asleep again and when he woke up, he was alone on the couch. He felt a bit empty. He still smelled Scott on the sofa a bit and moved to rub his face on the armrest. He heard a gruff and weak voice behind him.

 

“What the hell are you doing over there?”

 

Stiles shot up and threw his arms around the recovering man on the bed. John groaned when Stiles hugged him. “Easy kiddo, I’m still sore.”

 

“Shut up dad, you scared me… I get to have this.”

 

His father didn’t argue with that and just hugged his son back tightly. After a couple nurses and Melissa came back to check on John, Stiles was on the sofa again as he and his father ate hospital food. “So” his father started with his mouth full. “I saw that Scott was here. You two talk?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “No he just held me… then left.”

 

“Well he wanted to wait for you to wake up but you were really knocked out. I told him to just go.”

 

“Wait, you were awake before I was?”

 

“Yeah, I was able to talk to him for a bit.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He misses you Stiles. He didn’t say it, but the way he wanted to wait for you to wake up… I know. The way he looks at you is like… It’s just like how I used to look at your mother.”

 

“I love him dad… So much. I’m in love with him. I want him in my life forever.”

 

“Well son you have to let him know. How’s he supposed to know how you feel if you guys don’t talk.”

 

Stiles nodded with a small smile and continued to eat ending the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good for you guys! Yes, I'm going to fix them.
> 
> BTW, there won't be an update tomorrow because I'll be away from a computer so I'm sorry in advance. That's part of the reason you all got two chapters in one today.


	10. What're You Up to McCall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles finally sort out their issues and go out on an amazing date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back like Peter and Kate mutha lovas!
> 
> Sorry for the wait here it is. The fluff continues!

A few days later, Stiles had just entered his room after a shower. He had his towel around his waist and another drying his hair as he looked at his phone. He looked up and saw Scott sitting at the foot of his bed. Stiles was shocked and at a loss for words. They both just sort of stood there staring at each other. Scott spoke first.

 

“Hey.” He said weakly.

 

“Hey.” Stiles repeated. “What are you doing here?” Stiles took a second to look over Scott. He looked good. He had a leather jacket with a white T-shirt and black jeans. Stiles had to hold himself back from jumping on Scott; forgetting, for a brief second, that they weren’t together anymore.

 

“I just… I wanted to…” Scott broke down despite the courage he built up on the way over. His voice wavered and he began to lightly sob. “Stiles I cant… I can’t do this- I need you. I need you in my life. I’m so broken without you. I fucked up so bad. I’m sorry for treating you like that; I’m such a shitty person. Stiles I love you so much and I just need you to be there next to me everyday. I don’t care if you don’t want to be my boyfriend anymore; I’ll respect your decision. I just need you in my life and if that means as only friends, then so be it. Just please talk to me, joke with me or at least acknowledge me. If I can’t have you, I’m going to die.”

 

Stiles was at a loss for words and just stood there baffled.

 

“God- can you please just say something?”

 

“Scott… I don’t know what to say really. I’m just sorry for what I did and-“

 

“God don’t be sorry for that! It was my fault; I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I just saw that and I was so jealous that someone was taking the man I was in love with away from me. I shouldn’t have put my hands on you or attacked Derek.”

 

“You’re really in love with me?” was all Stiles could say.

 

“God-of course Stiles.” Scott said wiping his tears.

 

“I love you too, Scott.”

 

Scott stood up to walk over to Stiles and bring him into a hug. They held on to each other so tight. “So… you still want to be my boyfriend Stiles? Or do you just want to go back to being friends?”

 

Stiles chortles, “Back to being friends, yeah right! I told you… you’re stuck with me McCall.” He pulls back a bit to look at Scott’s face. Scott had a tear streaming down his cheek. Stiles reached a hand to wipe it and kissed Scott. Stiles held on to Scott tightly and put so much passion into the kiss. Scott kissed back squeezing his eyes shut to match the passion that Stiles was putting into it.

 

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

 

“Stop apologizing. I love you, Scott. Okay? Just don’t leave me again? I don’t think I could take loosing you.” He said before hugging Scott again while letting his head fall into the crook of Scott’s neck. He looked up again meeting Scott’s eyes. He let the pad of his finger slide across Scott’s lips before kissing him again. Scott broke the kiss after a few moments.

 

“Okay. Well, I’ll let you settle in for the night, but how do you feel about dinner tomorrow night?”

 

Stiles kissed him again and nodded.

 

Scott smiled and kissed Stiles two more- three- now four more times before he moves to Stiles’ window. “I love you.” He said while stepping out.

 

“I love you too, goodnight.” And with that, Scott was gone leaving Stiles to flop down on his bed and smile as feeling returned to his body and his stomach had butterflies.

 

\--

 

The next day, Scott pulled up to Stiles’ house on Ethan’s motorcycle. He would’ve taken his motorbike, but since they were going someplace nice, he needed to look the part. He got off and took his helmet off and pulled the small wolf plushie he held inside his jacket and the small box of chocolates. Scott was wearing a brown leather jacket with an ash colored button up underneath. He had nice dark jeans on too. Stiles opened the door and smiled and hugged Scott. He was wearing a white button up that had grey vertical stripes. He gelled his hair up nice and was wearing the cologne that he knew was Scott’s favorite.

 

“These are for you. I was going to get you flowers, but I knew you’d call me a sap so I went with a wolf and chocolate.”

 

Stiles smiled and took the gifts from Scott. “You’re still a sap babe, but you’re _my_ sap.”

 

Scott moved in for a quick kiss and then broke it quickly. “I almost forgot! Here.” Scott moves to reach in his jacket and pulls out the picture of them dancing. Stiles had his arms around Scott’s neck and they were smiling at each other lovingly. “Because I was a big stupid jerk and ruined your other one… I know it was your favorite.” Stiles takes it and holds it to his heart just as he did the other. After he runs back in the house to put the gifts away, he meets Scott on the bike.

 

Scott made him wear his helmet and then Stiles got on holding onto Scott tightly. Stiles leaned his head to the side to see Scott’s face. “I bet you fifty bucks you wanted to take the bike so you could have me hold your waist.”

 

Scott blushed quickly while Stiles chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” Stiles just held Scott closer and leaned his head on his back. They drove off to the restaurant.

 

Beacon hills didn’t have a lot of fancy restaurants, but there was one that was downtown that had gourmet Italian food. Well, as gourmet as Beacon Hills could get. The ride there had Stiles worried about the looks they’d get if it was just them two for dinner. As if he knew that Stiles was fretting about something, Scott leaned back into Stiles’ embrace on the bike. That seemed to absolve Stiles’ worries completely. Everything was going to be fine so long as he had Scott. When he had Scott, he worried for nothing, wanted for nothing, and loved everything. He was in paradise.

 

Scott pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Stiles tried to get off and struggled to get his leg over. He squawked loudly and nearly fell back, but there was Scott already behind him catching him as he fell. “Scott McCall, you’re my hero.” Scott just chuckled and grabbed Stiles hand as they walked towards the door. Stiles looked up at the name: _Pelago Ristorante_. “Scott we can’t afford this.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Stiles.” Scott said as he opened the door for him. Stiles hesitantly walked in to the restaurant. Scott went to his side and put his arm around Stiles’ waist as they strode towards the hostess podium. Stiles looked around and they place was empty. This was the most exclusive restaurant in town and it was prime dinner hours. “Hi, I have a reservation under the name McCall.”

 

“Ah, yes Mr. McCall we’ve been expecting you. Your table is ready if you will just follow me.”

 

Stiles was still shocked and was frozen solid. Scott pushed his lower back a bit, “Hey. c’mon.” He said with a smile.

 

“What are you up to McCall?” Stiles said accusingly.

 

Scott ignored him and smiled as he pulled Stiles along to follow the hostess. They reached the middle of the restaurant where a table for two was set up with candles and rose petals. Scott led Stiles to his seat, pulling it back for him. When Stiles sat, he pushed him towards the table again. Scott sat across from him as a violinist stood beside them playing softly. Stiles recognized her: She was the school’s best violinist; her name was Sam. A waiter showed up to fill their glasses with water and then left. Stiles was blushing visibly and was at a loss for words.

 

“I couldn’t help myself… what can I say? I’m a sappy guy.” Scott said with a grin. If it was at all possible, Stiles fell in love with him again right there.

 

“How in the hell could you afford this?”

 

“I didn’t pay a dime. The owner has a collie that came in to the animal clinic one day with something blocking its throat. It needed to be operated on or it would die. Deaton wasn’t there, so I performed emergency surgery on it and removed the object it swallowed. The owner loved the dog so much that he owed me a favor. So I figured why not cash it in to show my boyfriend how much I love him.”

 

Stiles blushed again, well, he never stopped. “I so don’t deserve you.”

 

Scott reached his hand across the table and took Stiles’ hand in his. “Don’t ever say that; if anything, you deserve better than me… but I hope you’re fine with me as I am.”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course.”

 

The waiter returned with two plates of chicken tenders. He placed a basket of french fries in the middle.

 

Stiles’ mouth fell open. “You got the gourmet Italian restaurant to make us chicken tenders?”

 

“I know it’s your favorite.”

 

Stiles only shook his head in disbelief and proceeded to chow down. After dipping a strip in barbecue sauce, Stiles guided it towards his mouth. Using his werewolf reflexes, Scott was able to grab a napkin under Stiles’ mouth before the barbecue sauce fell onto it.

 

“Gosh, please at least _try_ to eat like were in an empty fancy restaurant”

 

Stiles chuckles, “Of course… anything for you.” Stiles takes another bite and shoots Scott a wink.

 

After the strips, they both share a nice piece of tiramisu. ‘Share’ would be the wrong word to use since Stiles nearly inhaled the whole piece. Scott just let Stiles enjoy and was able to taste a couple spoonfuls. He also dismissed Stiles’ painfully obvious attempt to get Scott to kiss him. Stiles let the light mousse of the pastry smear on his lips.

 

“Uh-oh Scott. I made a mess. Could you get it?”

 

Scott leaned in as if he was going to kiss Stiles and at the last second, he brought a napkin up to wipe his lip. He laughed as Stiles playfully pouted. After they finished with desert, they headed out the door. They both got on the bike and started cruising towards the preserve.

 

When they got to the preserve, Scott led them to the place where they could see the whole town lit up at night. Scott sat down on the rock near the edge and pulled Stiles to sit in between his legs. They let their feet dangle over the drop-off. Scott put his arms around Stiles and hooked his head over Stiles shoulder. Stiles kept his hands on Scott’s.

 

Stiles moved his butt back Slowly into Scott’s crotch and turned to look at Scott. “Too bad it’s a school night because after this amazing date, you were so gonna get lucky.”

 

Scott blushed with embarrassment and his mouth was open. He tried his best to try to conceal his hard-on but Stiles felt it and huffed out a laugh that he was able to make Scott react so easily.

 

He stood up for a second to turn around and straddle Scott. He ran his hands through Scott’s hair and locked eyes with him. “You are literally the most amazing person ever, and I love you with all my heart.” Scott smiled slightly embarrassed. He looked down in embarrassment until Stiles’ hand grabbed his chin and made their eyes lock again. “I’m serious Scott.” Scott nodded slowly. “I know. I love you too.” Scott leaned up to take Stiles’ bottom lip in his mouth. He lightly tugged the lip as Stiles’ grip on his hair tightened. Stiles’ tongue forced it’s way into Scott’s mouth and Scott opened his mouth accepting the exploration of his mouth. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Scott finally broke it.

 

“C’mon. Lets get you home.”

 

Stiles whined like a child. “Can’t you stay?”

 

“It’s a school night Stiles.”

 

“Yeah, but what if you snuck out of your house and into mine?”

 

“Why can’t any of your ideas be something that won’t get me in trouble.”

 

“Where is your sense of adventure Scott?”

 

“I don’t know where you’ve been the past year, but I think I’ve had enough adventure to last a lifetime.”

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase.”

 

“Okay okay… just don’t do that again.”

 

Stiles smiled and got up. He extended his hand to Scott to help him get up and they started to walk towards Ethan’s motorcycle. After Stiles put on the helmet and sat behind Scott. He asked Scott if he could do a wheelie while they drove. Scott didn’t really feel comfortable doing that while Stiles was on the bike, but Stiles being the negative influence that he is… got Scott to agree.

 

Their plan actually worked pretty well. After Scott dropped Stiles and Ethan’s motorcycle off, he went in his room and changed to his pajamas. He closed his door and jumped out of the window. Stiles was in his room framing the new picture when he heard a light tap on the window. He let Scott in and kissed him before he could say anything. They made their way into the bed and under the covers. They laid on their sides facing each other. Stiles kissed him three- four- no five more times.

 

“I’m starting to think you have an oral fixation with me.” Scott said against Stiles’ lips.

 

Stiles just gave him a mischievous smile, “Mhmmm… Thank you for reminding me.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Scott started while Stiles Shimmied himself under the covers and stopped at Scott’s waist. Scott lifted the covers and looked at Stiles as if he was some blanket cave hermit. He grabbed Stiles’ shoulders. “Stiles what the hell are you doing down there? Your dad is asleep just down the hall.” He whisper shouted.

 

“Well then you better make sure you keep yourself quiet because I’m still going to repay you for tonight. I was hoping we could do it a different way, but we don’t have the time or the tools. Or the privacy for that matter.”

 

“I’m not sure if I should feel excited or worried about how much thought you put into this.”

 

“Well let me know when you figure it out.” Stiles said as he pulled the elastic waist of Scott’s pajamas down under his balls. Scott lifted his head out of the blankets so only his arms head and shoulder were seen. The rest was under the blanket where the shape of Stiles’ body was hidden except for his head. First Scott noticed the blanket that was over Stiles’ head bob down before he felt a lick from the base of his dick to the tip. His breathing became shallow.

 

Stiles looked at Scott’s member and took it in his hand. He sighed quickly and build up the confidence he needed to start doing what he researched the first weeks that he and Scott started dating. He read tons of articles and girl magazines about the best blowjob techniques and he was ready to test it out on Scott. He licked the pre-cum that was gathering in Scott’s foreskin. He pulled the skin back and licked the head clean before kissing the tip. Scott gasped at that. He took that as a sign to continue. He slid his lips down taking as much of Scott as he could. It was more for a mental note where to stop pushing. He would try to take more, but for now he wanted to play it safe. He didn’t want to kill himself or puke over Scott’s dick the first time he blew him.

 

What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, He stroked gently with his hand. His other hand slowly juggled Scott’s balls in his fingers. He rose back up and went down again. After building a rhythm, he constantly bobbed up and down. Scott had to take Stiles’ pillows and nearly suffocate himself to muffle the noises he was making. He was moaning and whimpering combined with swears and Stiles’ name. Stiles loves the noises Scott was making. It gave him the confidence to try to take more of Scott in his mouth. He was surprised how his gag reflex wasn’t as sensitive as he thought. Scott was so close. He fought the urge to thrust into Stiles’ mouth. He had one hand holding two pillows to mouth and the other grabbing at Stiles’ sheets. (More like shredding them.) “Oh god Stiles- yes. Yes I’m so close- I uhhhnnff.” Scott sounded like a wounded dog as he moaned through his orgasm. Stiles’ didn’t let go, but just kept bobbing, sucking and milking Scott’s cum. He made sure to gather it all before swallowing. He found the taste surprisingly enjoyable.

 

Stiles crawled out of his blanket cave and saw Scott’s face for the first time. Scott’s face was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily with his chest rising and falling quickly. “So,” Stiles started, “how was that?” Scott just smiled and shook his head and brought Stiles in for a kiss. As Stiles’ tongue entered his mouth he tasted himself and he loved it. Scott broke the kiss after a few moments. “That was just amazing… I can’t even…” Scott threw his head back before he could finish.

 

Stiles came up to rest his head on Scott’s chest as Scott wrapped an around him. He kissed Stiles’ head before going to sleep. With the warmth of Scott, Stiles quickly followed suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it… I'll be slowly mending your broken hearts over the next couple days.
> 
> Love Y'all!


	11. What's Got You All Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing date, it's back to school for our two lovers.

Stiles reached over in his bed in the morning to find that Scott had left him. He frowned a bit until he found a note on his desk. Stretching wide, he made his way over to the note. He smiled a bit as he saw Scott’s poor handwriting.

 

_Good morning! I had to head out early to get ready for school. Hope you’re not upset with me for leaving. I’ll see you at school._

_Love Scott_

_P.S. last night was amazing!_

Stiles started his morning bright with a smile. He got ready for the day quickly. He showered and brushed his teeth at the same time. When he got dressed and got downstairs, he gave his dad a pat on the back before heading out. “Later dad! Love you!” He called out.

 

He pulled into his parking spot at the same time as Lydia did. Then Allison parked on the other side of his car. “Good morning guys.” Stiles nearly yelled happily.

 

Allison chuckled at his quirkiness, “Hey Stiles.”

 

Isaac joined in at her side, “What’s got you all happy?”

 

“Nothing I’m just-“

 

“You got some last night didn’t you?” Lydia deduced.

 

“No… well not exactly.” Stiles let out embarrassed.

 

Isaac and Allison started laughing in amusement, as Stiles’ face got red.

 

Lydia continued, “Our little Stiles got himself a rebound. So who is it?”

 

Before Stiles could answer, Scott had appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles. Stiles sighed and leaned back into the touch.

 

“Can you guys ease up on my boyfriend about our personal life?” Scott said with a smirk. Stiles smiled and turned in Scott’s arms to give him a kiss.

 

Isaac fake gagged as Allison ‘aww’d’

 

“Of course. Why did I think it would be anyone other than him.” Lydia said. Her tone portrayed annoyance along with a well-placed fondness for the two boys.

 

Allison chimed in again, “So you guys figured it out? Thank god”

 

“You should’ve seen the date he took me on yesterday; he put both your boyfriends to shame.”

 

“Well, Stiles gave me a gift better than the date, so he’s really the better boyfriend.”

 

Stiles got red as he kicked Scott’s shin.

 

“Oh gross you two… now that explains why I can smell Scott on Stiles now.” Isaac complained.

 

“I showered!”

 

“Not good enough for a werewolf Stiles, I can smell it too. But I’m not complaining.” Scott said with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Okay can we not talk about my sex life? And no we didn’t have sex.”

 

“Okay can we just go to class?” Allison suggested. “Perfect Idea Allison” Lydia agreed. She pulled Allison away from the three boys to class. Isaac just gave her a look like ‘Don’t leave me with them.’ But it was too late; she was gone leaving him with the couple.

 

“C’mon Isaac, Stiles and I were going to head to the library to study before the pre-calc exam.”

 

“Mind if I join you guys? I’m going to be so lost.” Kira says as she approaches the group.

 

“Of course!” Scott says before Stiles could voice his concern. Isaac picked up on Stiles’ visual hesitation. God Stiles needed to get better at hiding his jealousy. Scott was always oblivious to it. Isaac sympathized rather than made fun of Stiles. But he would never let Stiles know that. He enjoyed the banter that he and Stiles exchanged on a daily basis.

 

When they got to the library, Scott sat next to Stiles and across from Kira. Isaac was next to her and across from Stiles. Minutes into the studying, Stiles was slightly annoyed at how Kira constantly needed Scott’s ‘help.’ It’s not that he didn’t like her. In fact, before their confession of their love for each other, Stiles thought Kira was a great substitute for Allison for Scott. He just didn’t like sharing. He was a little flustered and Isaac saw it and figured he should do something.

 

“Hey Kira can’t you figure anything out on your own?” He joked with her.

 

“I can figure out how to electrocute your werewolf ass.” She said with equal sass.

 

That shut Isaac up. He looked back into his notes. Scott gave her a fond smile and Stiles wasn’t having it.

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Stiles said as he walked away.

 

Scott was looking at his own notes when his eardrums were pounding softly and rapidly. He looked at Isaac and Kira and then at the door until he realized that it was Stiles’ heartbeat he was hearing. “I’ll be right back.” Scott said hurriedly leaving his seat.

 

He followed the sound into the boy’s bathroom that is the least used. Stiles was staring at his reflection in the mirror and his grip on the sink turned his knuckles white. Scott approached him slowly. “Stiles are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Stiles hissed.

 

“Stiles what is it? Talk to me?”

 

“Nothing I’m just reconsidering my stance on fighting women. Specifically one.”

 

“What are-“ Scott stopped as he pieced the puzzle together. He smiled and crossed his arms. “Oh my god. Genim Stiles Stilinski are you jealous?”

 

“Don’t use my first name.”

 

“Don’t evade the question, Stiles.”

 

He turned to face Scott but avoided making eye contact.

 

“Oh my god, dude you so are jealous!”

 

“It just drives me crazy that she’s blatantly flirting with you!”

 

“I can’t believe how worked up she’s got you. Who knew jealousy was so hot on you Stiles.”

 

“Shut it wolf. I see you accepting her advances.”

 

Scott chuckles, “Accepting her advances? I’m just being nice.”

 

“Yeah right!” Stiles says pouting. He has his arms folded and his back to Scott.

 

“I’m serious,” Scott says moving closer. “Besides, I’m totally not into her. She’s not my type.”

 

“Well what is your type?”

 

“You really want to know?” Stiles nods and turns to face Scott. “I find myself insanely attracted to pale-skinned, sarcastic-yet charismatic, boys. But they would have to be like my best friend for my entire life and put up with my werewolf bullshit.”

 

He moves closer behind Stiles and wraps his arms around him and hooks his head over his neck. “I especially love it when they have cute moles that rival the constellations,” Scott says as he softly caresses Stiles’ cheek and jaw and continues, “amazing whiskey colored eyes, and soft… pink… luscious… lips.” Scott finishes with a soft and wet kiss on Stiles’ lips.

 

“Also, Kira doesn’t have one important thing that drives me absolutely crazy.”

 

Stiles’ breath hitches as he chokes on his words. “What… what’s that?”

 

Scott gives a low and nearly feral tone to his words, “This.” At that, he cups Stiles’ growing bulge and gives it a light squeeze. Stiles moans softly against Scott’s lips. Scott pushes him into a vacant stall. “Scott first period is starting.”

 

“Okay then you decide” Scott starts as he places Stiles down on the seat and kneels between his legs. “You want to go to class, or you want to let me pay you back for yesterday?”

 

Stiles voice squeaks as he answers, “I’m gonna... **gulp** … I’m gonna go with the latter.”

 

“Good boy.” Scott says as he starts unbuttoning Stiles jeans.

 

“I think you forget who the wolf in this relationship is Scott.”

 

“Shut up, Stiles.” Scott says as he pulls both Stiles’ pants and underwear.

 

“Jeez, you’re so demand- OH MY GOD!” Stiles gasps as Scott take him into his mouth. Scott did his best to match Stiles’ movements from last night. Scott was able to take more of Stiles than Stiles could. He bobbed his head quickly, deep throating, causing Stiles to lose it.

 

Stiles threw his hands around the stall looking for anything to grab on and settled on Scott’s hair. Scott’s mouth felt amazing. It was so warm and Stiles could feel his tongue swirling around his head and that made him thrust into Scott’s mouth involuntarily. Scott pulled off in surprise.

 

“Shit I’m sorry Scott, I didn’t mean to… you’re just too fucking good at that.”

 

Scott looked up at Stiles with his eyes blown out with lust. “Do it again. “He said simply before taking Stiles in his mouth again. Stiles was baffled, but did as he was told. He pushed himself off the toilet seat to stand up. He had Scott’s hair in hand and pulled it towards himself as he thrusted forward into Scott’s mouth. Scott moaned loudly with his mouth full of Stiles’ cock. He had no idea he’d enjoy this so much. Stiles tastes so good. Scott used his tongue to keep cleaning Stiles’ head of pre-cum. His moans vibrated around Stiles dick making Stiles throw his head back and groan loudly. They didn’t care who heard them this felt amazing.

 

Stiles continued to assault Scott’s mouth with his hands in his hair. Scott was so eager to make Stiles feel good that he did inexplicable things with his tongue as he took the length in. Stiles made a mental note to thank Allison, because he knew that the tongue-work was once meant for her. Stiles was panting quickly and he felt like his heart was going to explode. He felt his orgasm building. Scott reached his hand around to rest his hands on Stiles’ ass. He gave them a squeeze before moving to slide one of his fingers across Stiles’ pucker. Stiles moaned and whimpered damn near like a girl and forced his dick into Scott one last time before releasing into the warm mouth. “OH GOD. SCOTT!” He screamed until he fell back onto the seat.

 

Scott made a show of cleaning off Stiles and swallowing the mess right in front of Stiles. He tucked Stiles back into his pants and put them back on as Stiles’ limp body barely moved to help. Scott had a little cum left on his chin, so he took Stiles’ finger, used it to scrape it up, and then shoved the finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. Stiles was still panting watching with wide eyes. “Scott, I think… I think you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He said, out of breath. Scott chuckled and helped Stiles up.

 

They walked towards the exit of the bathroom and there Kira stood with both their bags in hand. Her face was completely red. “I think I should really stop trying to return your bags to you guys. I only find myself in weird situations.”

 

Scott was embarrassed and his mouth fell open. Before he could say anything, Stiles responded first with a hint of sass. “Thanks, _I’ll_ take these.” Stiles damn near snatched them from her and pulled Scott away from her. They kissed and separated to go to their second class of the day.

 

When Stiles got to his class, he locked eyes with Isaac who sat near Ethan and Aiden. All three gave him a look as if he molested their virgin ears. Stiles looked away with a proud smile on his face. On his right, Lydia gave him a quick down-up look. “Hmm… I miss bathroom sex.” He chuckles and returns to his work.

 

Scott was not excluded form the attention. Allison had sat next to Kira. Allison gave Scott one of those ‘Didn’t know you had it in you’ looks. His cheeks flushed pink, but he still maintained a smile. The rest of the day Stiles stared at Scott in bewilderment. He was still shocked that Scott was able to do that to him. Needless to say, Stiles was so ready to go all the way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its saddens me to say this... but I'm beginning to post quicker than I can write. The updates are pulling near to where I'm still working on some chapters. Finals are here and I no longer have secure access to a computer like I did before.
> 
> I may or may not have to delay some postings so that I can type some more. If I do, I apologize, but I'll still try to make the effort to post daily. This will be ending soon, but don't hate me. I plan on continuing this series maybe in the future.


	12. You Asking Me Out On A Date Stlinski?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a deep conversation one night, Scott agrees to let Stiles take him out on a date. Scott doesn't expect for Stiles to be such a catch to nearly everyone in the carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! I just realized how long this chapter is. I guess I got a bit carried away. I regret nothing because this is one of my favorite chapters.

After they had got back together, their parents were very understanding of their newfound codependence of each other. Never wanting to see their sons in pain again, they allowed them to sleep over on weeknights. The boys loved how supportive their parents were being. Even though their relationship had only begun to flourish again, their parents believed in their relationship as much as they did. They both talked about their parents support during one late night cuddle session.

 

“I can’t believe they’re being so cool about this. We really do have the best parents ever.” Stiles said with his head on Scott’s chest.

 

“I know. With everything that’s been happening, I’m glad we have those two still.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“You know” Scott pauses, “my mom told me what you said.”

 

Stiles looked up at Scott. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” He said while shaking his head and looking away from Scott.

 

“Hey,” Scott whispers, “Don’t be. She loves you as if you _were_ her son.”

 

“Yeah, but I have a mom.”

 

“I understand, but you can have two moms right? You can love my mom and never forget yours.”

 

“Two moms?”

 

“Yeah. Just like one day our kid is going to have two dads.”

 

Stiles looks up at Scott again eyes full of hope just waiting for the punch line of a cruel joke.

 

“I’m serious about this Stiles.” Scott says meeting Stiles’ eyes. Stiles nods and reaches up to peck Scott on the lips.

 

“I’m serious too. I mean how hard could it be to raise a little werewolf child anyway? I’m still raising one now.”

 

Scott scoffs at that, “If I’m a child, then that makes you the weirdest pedophile ever.”

 

“You’re right… I love my grown werewolf.” He gets up to rest his forehead against Scott’s.

 

Scott smiles with his eyes closed. “And I love my anchor, my best friend, and hopefully, one day… my husband.” Scott says ending the last part in a question.

 

Stiles smiles, “was that your idea of a proposal Scotty?”

 

“No. When I propose to you, it’s going to be amazing and unforgettable. No amount of blowjobs are going to be able to repay me back for how good the proposal is going to be.”

 

“Well who says you get to propose? What if I do it first?”

 

“Then let the best man win.”

 

“Speaking of- is it possible to be the groom and the best man?”

 

Scott laughs softly. He rubs his nose with Stiles. “We’ll make it work.”

 

“I love how we’re talking about our wedding without even being engaged, or close to.”

 

“Couples do it all the time Stiles. Only we’ll be the ones to actually go through with it.”

 

“Lucky me. I get to marry my best friend and my first love. They should make a lifetime movie after us.”

 

“Yeah, right… if anything it’ll end up on the Sci-Fi channel.”

 

Stiles laughs against Scott’s neck. “Why are you so perfect?” Stiles asks tracing his finger along Scott’s jaw.

 

“You’re asking me why I’m perfect while touching my uneven jaw?” Scott says amused.

 

“It’s perfect for me.” Stiles says kissing said jaw carefully.

 

“I’m not perfect, Stiles. At least not without you”

 

“See there you go again, you say you’re not perfect and then you say amazingly sappy shit like that. I feel like I can’t even compete.”

 

“You don’t need to do sappy things for me to know that you love me. I already know.”

 

“Yeah, but I feel like I’m not contributing enough.”

 

Scott scoffed again. He moved to Stiles’ ear. “You contribute more than enough babe.” Scott whispered while licking the shell of Stiles’ ear and pulling lightly at his lobe with his teeth. That caused Stiles to shiver.

 

“I hate you.” Stiles whispers

 

“You don’t hate me.” Scott says confidently with a smile.

 

Stiles smiled fondly and shook his head before kissing Scott.

 

Stiles pulled off a few seconds later. “I was wondering. Did you want to go to the carnival next weekend with me? I know it’s a bit childish, but I figured it might be fun.”

 

“You asking me out on a date Stlinski?”

 

“Only if you say yes.”

 

Scott chuckles and moves to spoon Stiles. He took Stiles’ hand and kissed it. “Of course. Anything for you.”

 

Stiles sighs contently and closes his eyes. “Good.”

 

Scott pulls the blanket up to their shoulders and they fall into a blissful sleep.

 

\--

 

The carnival comes to Beacon Hills near the end of the school year. The townspeople take it as one of the first signs of summer. For Stiles, It marks his date with Scott. He picked Scott up in his jeep and opened the door for him. Scott smiled adorably at Stiles. He couldn’t stop smiling the ride to the carnival grounds. Every couple of seconds he looked over at Stiles who looked sort of nervous as he drove the jeep. Man did Scott love that boy. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, and all of his mannerisms. Stiles would stare at Scott every time Scott turned around. They did that the whole ride: almost catching one looking at the other. Their swivels were so synchronized that anyone watching in third person would believe that they practiced this.

 

Stiles instinctively reached his hand over to grab Scott’s. If it was at all possible, Scott’s grin grew. When they reached the carnival, Stiles parked as close as he could and then ran to open the door for Scott.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Scott joked.

 

“Shut it, McCall. I could easily take your ass home.”

 

“Shutting up.” Scott said with a smile.

 

Stiles took his hand and pulled him to the entrance. “Two tickets please.” Stiles paid the man and took the tickets in his hand. They traveled to the turnstile and gave the elderly woman there the two tickets.

 

“Aren’t you just precious.” She said with a smile and a tilt of the head.

 

“Thank you.” They said at the same time. They laughed and went into the carnival grounds.

 

“Okay buddy, what do you want to ride first?” Stiles said clapping his hands together.

 

Scott looked up aimlessly to think about it. Then he began to smile goofily as a dirty response to Stiles’ question entered his head.

 

Stiles picked up on it quickly and punched Scott’s shoulder. “C’mon dude, stop thinking about sex.”

 

“How do you know that I was thinking about sex?”

 

“Because you make that same face after you see me get out of the shower.”

 

Scott just smiles.

 

“And by the way, I know what you did that night after I left. Isaac heard you and he told me.” Stiles said proudly.

 

“He was there? He heard? Oh god, I called out your name and everything.” Scott said throwing his head in his hands.

 

“Okay, since you’re so indecisive and need me to hold your hand through life constantly, I say we go on the Tilt-a-Whirl first.” Before Scott could say anything, Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. They got on the ride and yelled like children when the spinning began. They were laughing loudly as their bodies slid across the seats like ragdolls with the spins. They went on two other rides before trying the games.

 

“Okay Scotty, I’m going to win you the biggest fucking prize this carnival has.” They walked around the game area until Stiles saw it. It was a giant ball that was the size of a yoga ball and was made of a soft material and had the design of batman on it. Stiles eyes’ lit up like an anime character again. He slammed $10 on the counter and asked for a bucket of rings. He started chucking the rings wildly and tried different positions and maneuvers to try to get the rings around the bottle. After wasting the entire bucket, he threw another $10 down.

 

“Stiles you don’t have to do this. We can play another game c’mon.”

 

“No Scott, I’m getting my batman a batman.”

 

Scott blushed and failed to hide it. The employee gave him a weird look. “Okay, you keep trying and I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick.” He says giving Stiles a peck on the cheek. He runs to the nearest port-a-potty and jumps in. His werewolf hearing picks up a conversation that includes Stiles.

 

“Okay buddy, how much is it going to cost for me to buy the ball off of you?”

 

The guy employee to the game speaks now, “That’s against the company policy to allow people to pay. But I can make an exception for a cute face.”

 

“Uhh… thanks? How much do I owe you?”

 

The guy takes it off the hook and hands it to Stiles. “Free this time. If I can take you out and show you real good time.”

 

“I-uh… kind of have a boyfriend if you didn’t notice.”

 

“I did. I also noticed that he didn’t show enough appreciation that his boyfriend was trying to do something nice for him. If you were with me, You’d always be appreciated… every… single… day.” He said as he started closing the distance from Stiles.

 

Scott’s eyes shot alpha red and he growled very feral-like and he’s sure people in the port-a-potties next to him heard it. He stopped the shift from happening but his red eyes stayed. He slammed the port-a-potty door open and marched towards Stiles.

 

Stiles saw what was about to take place and threw his arms in front of Scott to stop him. “Scott, your eyes… calm down it’s fi-“ He was cut off by Scott shoving him behind him as he approached the guy. Scott grabbed the guy’s collar and pulled him close. “Approach him again, and I will beat you so bad that you’ll need to eat through a straw.” With that, Scott tossed him back onto the ground. The guy was so terrified that his pants began to darken near his crotch as he wet himself.

 

Scott picked up one ring and tossed it behind him and it landed perfectly around the neck of one of the bottles. He went to Stiles who was still frozen in shock. Scott put one hand around his lower back and pulled him flush against him. “Thanks for winning that for me Stiles.” He said before placing a kiss on Stiles’ lips. Stiles was still frozen and couldn’t believe what just took place. He jumped Scott in front of everyone. He wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist and his arms around his neck kissing him deeply. “mmmm… Scott… that… was… so… fucking… hot.” Stiles said in between hungry kisses.

 

Scott picked Stiles off of his body and put him down. “Not here.” He simply said with a smile. Stiles picked up the giant ball in one hand and Scott’s hand in the other. They walked to the rollercoaster that was set up and waited in line. While Scott was playing flappy bird on his phone, Stiles was talking to a couple of girls that were in line behind them. Apparently, the girl and her friend had just moved to town from San Francisco and had trouble finding their way around town.

 

“Yeah it’s been hard and all, but maybe you can show us around some time when your not busy.” The taller girl said twirling her hair.

 

Scott perked up, put his phone away, and turned to face the two girls. He possessively pulled Stiles to him and kissed him hungrily while mumbling _MINE_ against Stiles’ lips. He broke the kiss and looked at the girls with a smug look, “Yeah he’s pretty busy. But in the mean time, I suggest the use of Google maps; it’s pretty resourceful.”

 

The girls rolled their eyes at him. Stiles just looked at him in awe. He threw himself at Scott again attacking his lips. Stiles just kept murmuring _yours yours yours_ against Scott’s lips. Scott had to separate them as the line began to move again.

 

They got in the two-seat coaster and braced themselves as the ride carried them higher and higher. Stiles’ clenched the lap-bar tightly turning his knuckles white. They got to the top of the coaster and descended fast. Scott threw his arms up shouting in glee as Stiles screamed and held on tight. The quick turns and twists had the boys being tossed around in their seats. Stiles eased up after the drop and let his hands fly. He was laughing when the twists freaked Scott out. They both got off the ride and laughed at each other’s rollercoaster hair.

 

“Can I trust you to go get us food alone without being hit on by every person in this carnival.” Scott says.

 

Stiles smiles, “Who knew I was such a catch.” Scott rolls his eyes and they separate. Stiles wasn’t sure what to get so he got almost everything. He got two corndogs, a large order of fries, a double cheeseburger, a turkey leg, two super-sized sodas, and a funnel cake. Scott came back to meet Stiles with an arm full of prizes. He had a cape with a robin logo, a Despicable Me minion plushee, and a California flag. Stiles was baffled and slightly amused.

 

“You use your werewolf powers to cheat at the games didn’t you?”

 

“No I didn’t”

 

“Yeah. Right.” Stiles said smugly.

 

“No honest, I didn’t. I won these fair and square.”

 

Stiles examined Scott to see if he could determine if Scott was lying and then smiled wide when he realized what really happened. “The other guy spread the word about you and they gave those to you in fear huh?”

 

Scott smiled, “Okay you got me… But they are for you anyway.” He set them down at the picnic bench they were at and began to dig-in to the crazy amount of food Stiles bought. To the surprise of no one, they finished all of that food. Stiles let out his satisfaction with a healthy burp that caught the attention of nearby bystanders. They looked at him in disgust.

 

“Guess I don’t have to worry about people hitting on you now.” Scott said. Stiles just kicked his shin and then gave him a kiss.

 

The carnival would be closing soon so Scott ran to put all the prizes in the jeep before returning to Stiles for their last ride. He met Stiles at the ferris wheel. They both climbed in and sat close. When they got to the top of the ferris wheel, the ride came to a screeching halt and the lights went off. They could see half the town from up here.

 

“Oh no.” Stiles said obviously not surprised.

 

Scott gave him a look, “You paid the ride operator to have the ride ‘malfunction’ didn’t you?”

 

“You know me way too well.” Stiles said before closing the distance and kissing Scott. Scott kissed back and allowed Stiles’ tongue into his mouth. Their hands moved all over each other searching for purchase. Stiles settled his on Scott’s hips and Scott’s on Stiles’ face. After 15 minutes of an intense make out session, the lights came back on and the ride began to take them back down. Scott broke the kiss and moved to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “You’re definitely getting lucky tonight.” Scott finished just as their car came to a halt. Stiles eyes widened. He shoved the door to the ride open and ran towards the parking lot with Scott in tow.

 

\--

 

Melissa was at home making some tea before bed. She had a bag of popcorn in the microwave as well. She had a day off the next day and was not about to miss this opportunity to stay up late and catch up on her soap operas. The microwave dinged so she took the bag and released its contents into a bowl. Her tea was ready right after that so she poured the hot liquid into her cup. She went upstairs to her room and settled in turning on her television.

 

Twenty minutes in to her show, she heard a loud noise downstairs. It sounded like the door being opened and something hitting the ground. Then she heard the front door slam. She quickly reached for her bat and started to slowly go down the steps. She heard the noise move to the kitchen. There were all sorts of clattering and banging. She waited around the corner of the entrance to the kitchen and prepared to get the jump on the intruder. She jumped around the corner with the bat posed to strike and what she saw shocked her.

 

Scott had Stiles lying back on the counter of the kitchen. Both boys had their shirts off and their pants at their ankles. Stiles’ pants were actually off and his legs were spread to allow Scott to fit in between them Stiles had and arm around Scott’s neck and the other was supporting himself to sit up. Scott’s hands were on Stiles’ waist and their foreheads were pushed together. Their boxer-covered groins were flush against each other. When Melissa jumped around the corner, she scared both boys. Stiles fell off the counter with all of his limps flailing. Scott fell back quickly trying to get his pants back up but failed when his erection didn’t allow it to travel upward anymore.

 

“Mom? I thought you were at work!”

 

Melissa had a hand to her eyes. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME GUYS? IN THE KITCHEN? I’m going to count to 10 and all your clothes better be back on.”

 

Both boys hurriedly put on their clothes and finished before Melissa could finish counting. They had actually switched shirts, but given the circumstances, that wasn’t really important.

 

“To bed. Now. And I better not hear anything sexual all night. I may not have werewolf hearing, but these walls are paper-thin. Plus, I don’t need supernatural strength to kick both of your asses into last week.”

 

Without argument, both boys ran upstairs and jumped into their pajamas and into bed.

 

“You know when I imagined my first time, I didn’t picture your mom there.” Stiles whispered jokingly. Scott instantly started giggling.

 

A muffled voice came from down the hall, “Boys. Bed. Now. Don’t make me come in there!”

 

They stifled their giggles quickly. Scott lay on his back and Stiles moved in closer to lay on Scott’s chest.

 

“Hey.” Scott whispered quietly.

 

Stiles looked up to meet his eyes.

 

“I had a great time on our date. Thank you.”

 

Stiles leaned up to kiss him. “You’re welcome. Now lets get some sleep before your mother mutilates us. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Scott said with his eyes closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like Possessive Scott? Hot? IKR!
> 
> Guys the end is neigh!!!! I'm serious. I'm typing the final chapter now. I can't believe the success this has had.
> 
> In the words of the only dude I'd be gay for, "I love all y'all chicken nuggets!"


	13. Whatever You Say Mr. Stilinski-McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles apologize to Derek and hang with the pack. Stiles confesses something to Scott.

The two woke up one day tangled limbs and dried drool on each other. Actually, Scott woke up first, but he didn’t say anything. He just stared at Stiles as he slowly gained consciousness. Stiles yawned and then wiped his mouth, “Good morning.” Scott smiled and kissed his head. “Good morning to you too.”

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Stiles said sitting up next to Scott but not releasing his hold on him.

 

Scott sighed heavily, “Today… we are going to Derek’s. We still haven’t apologized.”

 

“Scott, if we go there he’s going to rip your throat out… with his teeth. And he’s going to rip me up to pieces and send each piece to my dad every other week.”

 

“I’d like to see him try to lay a finger on you.” Scott says possessively pulling Stiles to him. “Besides, he won’t anyway. We do have to apologize though.” Stiles nods without argument.

 

“Wanna shower together?” Stiles asks after a moment of silence.

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Scott says with a large grin.

 

Stiles laughs and jumps out of bed and walks to the bathroom as he starts to let his boxers slide under his ass. “Come get it big guy.” Stiles says looking over his shoulder.

 

Scott growls under his breath and chases Stiles into the bathroom. He slides his boxers down and grinds his growing hard-on against the cleft of Stiles’ ass. That’s the first time the two have ever made contact. Stiles shuddered at the contact and softly groaned. “Okay, so maybe this was a bad idea.” Stiles admits with a chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’m not gonna make love to you in the shower. I want your first time to be special.”

 

Stiles smiles and turns to kiss Scott. They get into the spray of the shower and Scott holds onto Stiles shoulder as he runs soaped up hands over his body. Stiles just follows Scott’s hands with his eyes and his mouth open breathing heavily. Scott rubs on Stiles’ chest and down to his abs and when he gets to the treasure tail, he snakes his hand behind Stiles and into the cleft of his ass. Stiles gasps against Scott’s neck as he fell forward into Scott’s body. Scott teasingly rubbed his hand against Stiles’ hole making him moan. Scott pulled back and went up to lather Stiles’ back.

 

“Tease.” Stiles groaned.

 

Scott chuckled, passed the shower gel to Stiles and turned his back to him. Stiles released some of the gel into his hands and started rubbing it over Scott’s back. He moved his hands under Scott’s arms and hooked them over the front of Scott’s shoulders. He leans in to Scott’s ear and whispers, “Two can play at that game.” He pushes his hard cock against Scott’s ass and places it in between his cheeks. He lightly rubs his head against Scott’s pucker and Scott loses it. He bites his lips to muffle a loud moan. He pushes back against Stiles and Stiles pulls away. Scott groans at the loss of contact. “Uh-uh Scotty, you have to wait too.” He continues to cover Scott in suds. They rinse off the soap off their bodies. Scott looks down at their hard-ons and looks up to see Stiles staring at them too. Stiles goes to touch them both and begins to stroke them off together.

 

When they get out of the shower, they get dressed and head out the door. Scott grabbed a couple of dry pop-tarts and handed one to Stiles as they got into the jeep. The drive there was quiet. Scott could hear Stiles heartbeat pick up the closer they got to their destination. “Stiles it’s going to be okay.”

 

“What if he tries to hurt you Scott? I can’t defend you. I left my bat at home. Let’s go back home to get my bat.” Before Stiles could turn the jeep around, Scott grabbed his arm and gave it a light squeeze. That seemed to calm Stiles down. And just in time too. They had arrived to Derek’s building. They took the freight elevator all the way to the wolf’s loft. Stiles stood behind Scott as they slid the door open.

 

Derek was upside down hanging from a pipe doing some crunches. Stiles stared at the sweaty back of the former alpha and swallowed a bit. He loved Scott and he knew Scott was hot, but Derek’s body was something Stiles always marveled at. He was content with his alpha though. Derek fell from the pipe and landed on his feet. He wiped himself with a towel and walked towards the bathroom without so much as a look to the boys’ direction.

 

“What do you want?” Derek said, obviously annoyed.

 

“We just wanted to come and apologize for how we behaved. I shouldn’t have attacked you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m sorry for kissing you.”

 

“It’s alright. I forgive you two.” Derek said simply coming back into view of the boys.

 

“That’s it? You’re not going to hit us or anything?” Scott questioned.

 

Stiles hit him on the arm, “DUDE? Are you seriously trying to push our luck?”

 

“I’m just making sure that we really are cool.”

 

“Of course we’re fine idiot. You were just protecting Stiles. Now can you two leave? I have to go to work soon.” Derek said motioning to the door.

 

Stiles shook his head wildly and threw his hands around in a very Stiles’ like manner. “Wait did you say work?”

 

Derek sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, “Yes. How do you think I afford this place? Or did you think rent was free?”

 

Stiles just looked away and responded, “I just… I just always thought you maybe… killed… the previous owner.”

 

Scott brought his hands to his mouth and snickered a bit.

 

Derek gave them a stern look, “OUT.”

 

The couple made their way to the exit, but not before Stiles made one more snide comment, “He’s still a sour wolf.”

 

“Well that was a little anti-climactic” Scott said when they were back on the road.

 

“Yeah tell me about it. What now?”

 

“I’m not sure, want to hang out with the pack? Maybe see a movie together?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Group Chat:

Scott: **Up for a pack movie night?**

Isaac: **I’m not doing anything. I’m up for it. you Al?**

Allison: **Sure.**

Kira: **Sounds fun! I can’t wait.**

Lydia: **Only if Stiles doesn’t pick the movie.**

Stiles: **Hey, what’s wrong with my movie choices?**

Allison: **You made us watch Sharknado last time.**

Lydia: **Which was the single largest waste of time of my time.**

Isaac: **I’d rather fight another kanima.**

Stiles: **Scott, tell your pack to love my movie choices.**

Scott: **Sorry man, it was a horrible movie. I kind of agree with Isaac.**

Stiles: **You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to back me up! Horrible bro-code etiquette.**

Allison: **Aren’t you two in the same room and you’re communicating through here?**

Scott: **Yeah?**

 

Stiles: **What’s your point?**

Lydia: **Our alpha and his mate, ladies and gent.**

Kira: **I think they’re cute**

 

Isaac: ( **GAG)**

Scott: **let’s watch The Devil Inside**

Allison: **YES!**

Isaac: **A horror film?**

Stiles: **Aww is the little wolf scared?**

Isaac: **No. Not Scared. I’m never sacred.**

Lydia: **Will you all stop causing my phone to ring every twenty seconds? Everyone meet at the theater at 7pm. The movie starts at 7:15. Enough messages!**

Lydia: **Allison you have to come over so we can get pretty. That was the last message. I mean it.**

“We’re a rambunctious pack aren’t we?” Stiles said after putting away his phone. He leaned back into Scott’s lap looking at the T.V. and picking up his Xbox controller.

 

“Yeah, but I love you all. Especially you.” Scott said while mashing buttons rapidly.

 

“Yeah. Right. You’re just trying to distract me to I don’t kick your ass a fifth time.”

 

“That last one didn’t count. I was messaging the pack.”

 

“A good leader can adapt to any situation Scott.”

 

“Oh so you’re giving me alpha advice now? When did you become a druid?”

 

“Shut it McCall. Because this combo right here,” Stiles said hurriedly tapping his controls, “Is totally gonna finish you off.”

 

“Okay whatever you say Mr. Stilinski-McCall” Scott said kissing the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles dropped his remote.

 

“What did you say?” Stiles said turning around to see his alpha.

 

“I said... HA! I win.” Stiles turned around to see that his character had been defeated.

 

“You cheater!”

 

“A good player always adapts Stiles.” Scott says with a puppy-dog smile on his face.

 

Stiles turns around in Scott’s lap and tackles him to tickle him. Scott could easily pull Stiles off of him, but he just let it happen. His sides hurt as the laughter echoed in Stiles’ room. Before he can take a breath after Stiles let up, warmth enveloped his lips. Stiles was kissing him passionately. Stiles combed his fingers through Scott’s and brought Scott’s arms above his head. He broke the kiss and looked Scott over and sighed a bit. Scott knows that face. It’s the face where Stiles is holding something back.

 

Scott looked up at him, “Hey… you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I promise.”

 

“What is it then?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering… well not wondering- I just.”

 

“Stiles it’s okay.”

 

As if those were the magic words that Stiles needed to hear, he spit it all out. “I want to have sex. Not just the blowjobs and the handjobs. Like I just want to do it. Like I want to go all the way with you Scott.”

 

Scott looked at him with his eyes wide and shocked. “Right now? We need to go to the movies in like –“

 

“No Scott. But soon.”

 

“How about tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. We don’t have School and my mom is going to be working a double so we can do it at my house. We don’t have to rush into it. We could have a romantic dinner at home or something and then… yeah.”

 

Stiles turned red. “Okay yeah. Tomorrow.”

 

After an unreasonably awkward silence, Stiles got up and lifted Scott so they could head to the jeep and meet the pack at the theater.

 

When they got there, Allison, Isaac, and Kira were standing near the ticket booth chatting. The pair approached them and said hi to everyone.

 

“Where’s Lydia?” Stiles asked.

 

“Right here.” She said harshly as she walked toward the group with a limp.

 

“You okay?” Stiles questioned; rushing to her side.

 

“I’m fine, my freaking heel landed in a crack and I nearly twisted my ankle.”

 

“I told you not to go with the stilettos.” Allison chimed in singsong.

 

“This outfit needs stilettos Allison.”

 

Allison chuckled, “Come on guys; the movie is going to start soon.”

 

“I got our tickets guys” Stiles said rushing to the cashier.

 

“Oh, Stiles you don’t have to pay for us.” Isaac said.

 

“Don’t worry guys, it’s my treat.” The pack didn’t argue with him. They knew what this was really about. Stiles still held some guilt about the nogitsune. They would never call him on it though. They graciously accepted his favors.

 

When they got into the theater, Lydia made it a point to sit in between Stiles and Scott. Because ‘You two are not going to be making out during this movie.’ Scott was okay, but Stiles was a bit upset. He pursed his lips and gave Lydia a dirty look. She cockily smiled and gave a little _‘hmfp.’_

 

During the movie, Isaac squealed and jumped at all the scary parts. Allison spent most of the movie stifling her laughs in her hand. Her face was red and full of tears. She couldn’t even pull it together to comfort Isaac. It was too funny for her. Kira inhaled handfuls of popcorn and nearly smiled through the entire movie un-phased by any scary thing on screen. Scott gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. Lydia and Stiles kept jumping to hide their faces in each other’s arms. Scott jumped only a couple times to himself. A couple times he caught himself growling and his eyes shifting red as if there was a threat. The urge to protect seemed to take over constantly despite the fact that it was just a scary movie.

 

After the movie, Scott and Stiles made a dramatic scene of their reuniting after Lydia stepped out of their way. “I missed you Scotty.” Stiles joked. Kira just _Aww’d_. Lydia rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable” she mumbled to herself.

 

“I heard that.” Scott said with his head hooked over Stiles’ shoulder while they were in an embrace.

 

“Good.” She replied.

 

Allison was still laughing and replaying all the faces and screams Isaac made back to him. It was clear that he was embarrassed. He just let his girlfriend have this laugh (No matter how excruciatingly long it took).

 

\--

 

Back at the Stilinski residence, Scott had just got out of the shower and walked into Stiles’ room with his towel wrapped around his waist. His jaw fell when he saw Stiles butt naked lying on the bed on his stomach. He slowly rolled his hips side to side to make his ass move as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Like what you see?” Stiles said proudly.

 

Scott was still at a loss for words so he just nodded quietly. His legs were moving without his permission and next thing he knew he was at the foot of the bed.

 

“I thought we said tomorrow?”

 

“We did. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun right now.”

 

Without question, Scott dropped his towel and crawled onto the bed on his knees. He picked Stiles waist up with one hand and the other held Stiles’ torso down. “mmmm… my god- yes. I love it when you’re rough.”

 

Scott grabbed both of Stiles’ ass cheeks with his hands and started playing with them. Stiles gasped audibly. Scott leaned in and quickly licked a stripe against Stiles’ hole. Stiles nearly collapsed with a groan. He started breathing heavily. Scott did it again, but this time he slowed down to trace a circle around the tight hole. Stiles moaned loudly and took his hand in his mouth to muffle his noises.

 

He reached back to tug at his cock to relieve some of the build up. Scott slapped his hands away quickly. He moaned in protest. “Not yet.” Scott simply said.

 

“You suck.” Stiles barely got out past his panting.

 

“Oh yeah?” Scott dove in without warning and shoved his tongue into Stiles.

 

Stiles moaned loud and weak. His voice was wrecked. He thrashed his arms about as he searched for something to grasp’ settling on the headboard of the bed. He started to push back onto Scott’s mouth. Scott had Stiles very wet. Stiles’ ass started to leak a bit with Scott’s saliva. Scott dove back in with his tongue and moved it around hitting every edge of Stiles’ pucker. Stiles was now sobbing and begging for Scott to let him come. Scot reached under Stiles and gave his leaking cock a couple of firm tugs with a little twist as he moved back up and Stiles feel apart. Stiles screamed with a loud moan and was shooting thick streams of cum all over the bed. Before Stiles could fall down, Scott held him up with one hand and the other worked to stoke his own cock. Scott moaned Stiles name as he released all over Stiles’ back. Stiles finally slumped down in exhaustion. He was covered front to back in cum.

 

“Looks like I need a shower, now.” Stiles joked when he turned around to meet Scott’s eyes. “Scotty… you never cease to blow my mind.” Scott just gave him a sweet kiss. “You shower. I’ll change the sheets.” After Stiles came back out of the shower. he crawled back into bed with Scott naked and they fell asleep quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow… I think this is the second to last chapter.. The next one is going to be long, but it WILL be the last one :(


	14. The Friend and The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens. The moment Stiles has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I expected it to be. I guess I got carried away, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Scott awoke in a position he’s never been in before. He was the little spoon. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like being held by Stiles, but it was still new to him. His eyes remained closed, but he slowly became conscious to his surroundings. Particularly he focused on a warm and stiff object slowly maneuvering in the cleft of his ass. He shuddered a bit and his eyes shot open as he realized it was Stiles’ morning wood being grinded against him. He felt wet lips hit the back of his neck and a warmth moving to his ear.

 

“Good morning.” Stiles whispered before planting another wet kiss on Scott’s cheek.

 

Scott rolled around to face Stiles. His eyes blinked rapidly to bring moisture to his heavy eyes. He gave a fond smile to Stiles before pecking him on the lips. “Good morning.” Scott lifted the blankets to look down to Stiles’ dick which was now poking at Scott’s flaccid one. “And good morning to you to.”

 

Stiles chuckled in the crook of Scott’s neck, “Are you really talking to my dick?”

 

“Are you really trying to have sex first thing in the morning?”

 

“Is that even a question?”

 

Scott scoffed and shook his head. “Shower, then breakfast, and then we’ll talk about it.”

 

Stiles groaned in protest, but still agreed with Scott’s demands. After they took a quick shower together, they ran downstairs to Stiles’ dad coming in the front door.

 

“Good morning boys.” He said before giving them both a kiss on the head.

 

“Good morning dad.” Stiles said before pouting he and Scott some cereal.

 

“Good morning sheriff.” Scott said with a yawn.

 

“Had a rough and long shift, so I’m gonna hit the hay. You two try not to cause any trouble please? Here’s some money for you two to eat later.” The sheriff dropped a $50 on the table and climbed the stairs.

 

“So when can we start?” Stiles says jumping into Scott’s lap causing Scott to groan at the sudden weight.

 

“How are you still so horny? You were practically drained after last night.”

 

“The average human male produces about 85 million sperm cells a day. I’d say I’m filled up and ready to go again.” Stiles says with a grin.

 

Scott just sighs heavily and puts his hands on Stiles’ face for emphasis in his words. “Stiles, I love you, but sometimes you really push my limits. I want it to be special okay? Technically it’s both of our first times doing this, so I want to make a thing out of it.”

 

“You weren’t complaining after the carnival.” Stiles mumbles under his breath and Scott punches his shoulder.

 

“Dude! You know that was only because I was just so ticked about other people all over you that I had to just claim you.”

 

“We’ll that explains the possessive childlike repetition of the word ‘mine’.”

 

“Well you weren’t complaining when you jumped me in front the entire carnival.”

 

“Hey I can claim you too dude.” Stiles says before reaching behind him and cupping Scott’s crotch. “This is all mine.”

 

Scott chuckles and leans into Stiles’ ear. “Not if you keep pushing your luck.” He says before licking the shell of Stiles’ ear.

 

Stiles releases his grip and shudders. “You’re such a cheater.”

 

Scott just grins happily and lightly pats Stiles’ ass, “up- c’mon get up.”

 

Stiles un-straddles Scott and jumps back into his seat. “Alright then Romeo, what’s the plan?”

 

Scott takes a minute to actually think about how they want to do this and then finally decides, “We are going camping.” he says simply as if it was the only obvious choice (and it was).

 

Stiles gives him a look. “Wait what?”

 

“C’mon.” Scott says while grabbing Stiles’ wrist and leading him out the door.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We have to buy some things.”

 

“Wait camping? Why would we-“

 

“Will you just trust me?” Scott says stopping them just before the jeep.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath and just nods.

 

“Good, drive us to my house first. Give me your phone really quick.”

 

They jump in the jeep and Stiles hands Scott his phone. “What’s your password?” Scott asks, “Did you change it?”

 

Stiles nods and blushes a bit. “yeah it’s uh… It’s Scott.”

 

Scott gives him a smile and unlocks the phone and grins even more at the wallpaper. It’s a selfie Stiles took a couple days ago. Scott and Stiles were kissing on the side of the jeep. Scott looked at Stiles with a huge grin.

 

“Shut up.” Stiles says while avoiding Scott’s glare.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah well your face did. What’re you doing with my phone anyway?”

 

“Texting your dad that you’re staying at my place tonight.”

 

“But I thought you said that we were going camping.”

 

“Which is why I’m texting my mom that I’m staying at your place.” Scott says with a smile.

 

“Oh no. My years of manipulation have finally corrupted you. You sexy evil genius.”

 

Scott laughed and passed the phone back to Stiles.

 

When they got to Scott’s house, Scott nearly jumped out of the jeep. He raced to his front door and quickly ran upstairs. Stiles stayed in the jeep for about 20 minutes before he got a text from Scott.

 

Scott: **Wait outside my window, going to toss some stuff out to you.**

Stiles hopped out of the jeep and had barely got underneath the window before two packages flew out of it. Stiles skillfully caught both before he realized they were sleeping bags. The next was a box. It wasn’t too heavy and Stiles realized it was an air mattress. Then a couple of pillows came flying out. Stiles carries everything to the jeep before Scott comes running out with a couple of blankets, a lantern, and a cooler bag full of food. Scott puts everything in the jeep and runs back upstairs. He comes back a few minutes later with a duffel bag full of clothes for them to change into. He also has a couple of towels because ‘It’s warm enough for a swim I think.’ Scott says. The last thing he brings is a tent that he and Stiles used to use when they were little.

 

“Where to next oh alpha, my alpha.”

 

“To the pharmacy. I’ve got to pick up a couple things.”

 

“You mean these?” Stiles holds one hand on the steering wheel while another reaches behind Scott’s seat to pull out a paper bag. Stiles tosses it on Scott’s lap.

 

Scott opens the bag and looks in to see four boxes of condoms and two bottles of lube. “Jeez Stiles, how many times did you think we were going to do it?”

 

Stiles blushes, “It’s not all for one night.” He mumbles something after that which Scott’s hearing picks up as “not anymore.”

 

Scott laughs and reaches over to plant a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “Don’t worry Stiles. We’ll have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions.”

 

Stiles smiles at Scott. “Okay so we don’t need to go to the pharmacy. What now?”

 

Scott pulls out his phone and turns on the GPS. “Go here.” Scott says confidently.

 

“You’re not gonna murder me now are you?”

 

“Now why on earth would I do that? If something happens to you, someone’s going to have to care of me because I’ll be so freaking lost.”

 

“Then why are we going so far out of town?”

 

“So that no one can hear it when you scream.”

 

“You are trying to kill me then, but through sexy times.”

 

Scott gives a hearty laugh and places his hand on Stiles’ bouncing lap. “Will you just relax?             I’m going to take care of you. I promise”

 

Stiles’ leg stops shaking and he makes a noise of approval.

 

An hour later and a few miles out of town Stiles pulls up to a forest preserve with a lake near them. He cuts the engine of the jeep and jumps out and looks around to marvel in the beauty of the location. “How did you find this place?”

 

“My mom used to talk about it a lot. She said that when she and my dad were young they used to meet here away from their parents. This was before they started dating, but she said they used to come here and skip rocks and go for a swim.”

 

“It’s so beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, It is.” Scott says looking across the lake. After a couple of minutes he claps his hands together. “Okay help me get the tent out and set up.”

 

After 30 minutes of struggling with and arguing about the tent, they finally get it set up. Scott furnishes the tent with the sleeping bags and uses the car adapter to power the air mattress inflator. After he inflates the mattress, he puts the blankets in it along with the lamp. Stiles had set up a blanket outside of the tent and had made a large amount of sandwiches for him and Scott to share. He grabbed the bags of chips Scott brought and combined them in a bowl.

 

Scott came over to Stiles side and went for a sandwich. “Thanks dude.”

 

Stiles smiled and picked up his own sandwich. “Figured you’d be hungry.”

 

“You know me to well.” Scott said smiling into his sandwich. Scott looks over Stiles again and wonders how they got here. Well he knows how they got here, but he’s just so glad they did. Stiles looks over at him and neither say anything. They don’t say anything just look at each other and continue eating sandwiches. Stiles smiled and Scott mimicked the smile. Their hands met and then they looked out onto the lake.

 

After they finished their food, they went back to the jeep to change into their shorts. They planned on ignoring any safety rule that talked about waiting to go swimming after a meal. Scott’s phone rang and before he could answer it, Stiles snatched it and turned it off.

 

“Stiles what are you doing? That could be the pack.”

 

“They are not me: they can live a day without you. You brought me all the way out here to get away from everything right?”

 

Scott didn’t say anything, but just nodded.

 

“Well if we’re going to get away, that means no phones.” Stiles took out his phone and turned it off. He threw both of them in the glove compartment.

 

After changing, both ran at full speed towards the water. Stiles ‘whooped’ while throwing his hands in the air. He got two feet in the cold water before stopping his sprint and hopping back onto the warm sand. Scott never broke his run and nearly belly-flopped into the lake. Stiles laughed at how Scott looked like a wet puppy in the water.

 

“Get in Stiles! It’s not that bad once you’re all the way in.”

 

“Yeah easy for you to say; you big space heater.”

 

“C’mon you’re seriously not going to leave me in here alone.”

 

“I’m just going to get the fire started instead.” Stiles started to walk back towards the tent until he heard water sloshing.

 

Scott had started running out of the water and towards Stiles.

 

“No nO NO SCOTT NO” Stiles was in a full sprint away from Scott. He was screeching as he had narrowly dodged Scott around the car and then around the tent. He started running in circles around the jeep while Scott chased him. Scott had to give him credit: Stiles was a slippery guy when hit came to evading his charges. Finally, Scott slid across the hood of the jeep and caught Stiles mid run. He lifted Stiles in his arms bride-style and made a dash to the water. Scott held on tight as Stiles squirmed frantically in Scott’s arms trying to do anything to avoid the cold water, but it was no use.

 

Scott took them both deep into the water and Stiles yelled as the cold water surrounded his body.

 

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

 

“No you don’t.” Scott says smugly with Stiles still in his arms.

 

“I should hate you.” Stiles said clearly annoyed that he can’t be mad at Scott for long.

 

Scott gives Stiles a mischievous look, “In that case,” And he drops Stiles into the water letting him fall under.

 

Stiles comes back up and splashes water in Scott’s face. Scott splashes back quickly with a larger wave of water. They continue the childish splashing for a few seconds before stiles jumps over Scott and leans his hands to push Scott under. Scott lets himself be pushed under only to get his shoulders under Stiles’ legs.

 

Scott comes back up and lifts Stiles out of the water on his shoulders.. Stiles shrieks at the sudden height and tries to hang onto Scott’s shoulder with his arms. Before he can, Scott tosses Stiles back over his shoulders. Stiles falls off with flailing limbs. Stiles stays underwater for a few moments and it begins to worry Scott. Before he could panic too much, Stiles bursts out of the water like a great white shark and puts something on Scott’s head that blinds Scott.

 

Scott is now in darkness and surrounded with the comfortable scent of Stiles. He pulls the object off of his head and he realizes that it was Stiles’ swimming trunks. Stiles has a large grin on his face as he watches the shock in Scott’s face. Scott just tosses the shorts to shore before pulling off his own and doing the same with them.

 

He throws himself at Stiles and allows their bodies to mash together. He wraps his arms under Stiles’ arms and hooks them up to Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles settles his hands around Scott’s neck and the two begin to slowly kiss sweetly. Stiles breaks the kiss and rests his head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott rubs Stiles’ back and kisses his temple. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Stiles nods against Scott’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m just enjoying this moment. Knowing our luck, it won’t last too long and I just want to be able to remember it. This perfect moment here, with the love of my life.”

 

Scott kisses Stiles temple again. “I get what you mean. Everything this year has been nuts. But, I wouldn’t trade it for the world because it means I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.”

 

“Scott… I- never mind.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing it’s stupid.” Stiles says shaking his head.

 

Scott pulls his head back and grabs Stiles face to make Stiles look at him. “Nothing you say to me will ever be stupid. Talk to me. We promised remember? We promised to tell each other everything.”

 

“Okay it’s going to sound wrong, but…”

 

Scott nods encouragingly.

 

Stiles sighs heavily and let’s his thoughts spill out. “It’s just… I don’t want to be like Allison. I don’t mean to be rude to her or you, but you two thought you were permanent and you guys weren’t. I don’t want to be like that. You are literally the one person I want to be with. I don’t love anyone like I do you. Not even Lydia. I just want to believe you when you say you want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

 

Scott just smiles and kisses Stiles’ forehead and moves a bit of Stiles’ wet hair out of his way. “Stiles, I’m in love with you. I love you so much. I want to marry you and I’m going to prove it to you. When we’re older and I have some money I’m going to buy you the prefect ring and I’m going to make it official and permanent. I promise you. You’re right, I did believe the same thing about Allison, but you have always been an exception to every rule since I’ve known you. I know we’re going to last because you’re literally perfect for me. Stiles, you literally are an extension of me. Without you, I’m nothing and I never want to go a day without you. When I thought you were going to die, I was literally willing to do anything in my power to make sure you didn’t leave me. I love you so much and we’re going to be together forever I swear.”

 

Stiles was openly letting tears stream down his face. He nodded quickly and moved to kiss Scott. Scott moved his thumbs to wipe Stiles’ tears away and kissed him again and again. Stiles threw his legs around Scott’s waist and Scott let his hands move to cup Stiles’ ass. They stay like that making out for a while before Scott broke apart and suggested they head back to start the fire before it gets dark.

 

“Carry me?” Stiles murmured.

 

“Of course.” Scott says as he started to march out of the water with their naked bodies. He picks up their shorts on the way and sits Stiles down in the tent. He wraps Stiles in a blanket and puts on some sweatpants before starting the fire. Scott was able to get the fire going in under 5 minutes and Stiles was thankful for the warmth. Stiles put on some sweats too and went to sit in Scott’s lap in front of the fire.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ tightly and kissed the back of his neck. Stiles began fiddling with his hands in front of him. “I believe you, you know?” Stiles said. He turned to look Scott in the eye. Scott nodded and gave him another kiss. They began to passionately make out in front of the fire. Scott let his hands travel all across Stiles’ back. Stiles leaned back into the touches slightly. Stiles turned to straddle Scott and continue their passionate make out session. They made out for so long that they missed the sunset and when they opened their eyes again it was dark. Stiles ran his hands through Scott’s hair and just stared at Scott’s eyes for a while.

 

Scott got a bit embarrassed and blushed a bit, “What?” Stiles smiled and shook his head, “Nothing. Just looking at you.” Scott smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips, then his jaw, then his neck. Stiles leaned his head back to give Scott easier access. Scott started leaving marks all on Stiles neck and Stiles’ hands started to dig into Scott’s shoulders. He let out a small whimper and Scott picked him up and carried him into the tent.

 

Once in the tent and on the air mattress, Scott bracketed Stiles’ body and kissed his boyfriend from his neck and down to his sternum. Stiles threw his head back and kept his hands tangled in Scott’s hair. Scott loved the way Stiles let him take control. He loved kissing Stiles body and he loved the encouragement that Stiles let out. “mmm Scott.” Stiles whispered with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Scott began to lick down Stiles’ body. He stopped his tongue right above Stiles’ navel and placed a gentle kiss there.

 

Stiles fought the urge to look at Scott. He feared that one look at Scott and he would be releasing before either of them got their sweats off. He built up the courage and looked anyway. Scott was kissing right above the waistband of the sweats. Stiles dick jolted a bit making the fabric of the sweats tent and then fall again. Scott softly chuckled and began mouthing at Stiles’ member through the fabric. Stiles gasped and continued to watch Scott who was now looking up at Stiles.

 

Scott chuckles lightly and moves his hands to the waistband of Stiles’ sweats. Scott lightly tugs them down and Stiles arches off the mattress in order to slide them off easier. Scott throws them to the side near the bright lamp. He takes one of Stiles’ legs and begins to slowly kiss from his foot up toward his thigh and then towards his hip.

 

Stiles is fully erect and already has a bead of pre-cum spilling off the top and onto his stomach. His breath picks up and becomes heavier as Scott takes one hand around the base of his dick. He exhales quietly and lets his eyes roll to the back of his head. He opens his eyes just as Scott licks a stripe from up towards the tip. Stiles moans, throws his hands up to pull at his hair, and arches off the mattress all at once. Scott lets one hand slide up Stiles’ body and rests it on Stiles’ chest. Stiles lets the warm hand keep him pressed down and throws his arms and head back again as Scott takes him in his mouth.

 

Scott listens to the moans and whimpers Stiles makes and lets out one of his own over Stiles’ dick. He lets his tongue do his magic over Stiles’ head. He savors the warm salty taste that he’s grown to love. It seems to be leaking out constantly and Scott makes sure to get it all. He pulls off of Stiles’ dick and grins at the loud and wet pop that results from that. He looks up to find Stiles’ eyes only to see that Stiles has his head back hands tugging at his own hair. He laughs and moves up to remove Stiles hands from his hair.

 

Stiles opens his eyes to Scott’s beautiful brown ones and lets his hands be taken away from his head. He moves his fingers to intertwine with Scott’s and leans up to kiss the werewolf. He uses his tongue to explore Scott’s mouth and tastes himself. Scott breaks the heated kiss after a few moments, much to Stiles’ displeasure. Stiles moves his hands onto Scott’s back as he lets Scott back into his neck. He closes his eyes again as the warm wetness spreads all over his neck. He loves being marked by Scott. He loves that the world can see who he belongs to. Beacon Hill’s hottest alpha is his. He feels the tiny pressure of Scott’s bites and groans as he lets his hands travel down Scott’s back to push off his sweats. “Can’t believe you’re still clothed.” Stiles mumbles weakly. He lets his hands push down the sweats and squeeze at the smooth ass that they reveal. He hears the quiet moan that Scott releases into his ear.

 

Scott leans back onto his heels and pushes the sweats off completely. He goes for the paper bag and pulls out the lube. He shows it to Stiles. “You ready?” Stiles nods slowly. He opens the cap of the bottle and squeezes a bit of the liquid onto his fingers. He uses his thumb to spread over his other fingers. He leans over to bracket Stiles again with one hand. He feels Stiles’ hands on his cheeks and meets him halfway for a kiss. “It’s a little cold, but it should warm up.” He warns Stiles.

 

Stiles’ heart picks up a bit. He really doesn’t know what to expect. He just keeps his eyes locked on Scott and that seems to calm him a bit. Scott is watching him carefully and he looks down to see Scott leaning his other hand back. Stiles brings his knees up so Scott has better access to his ass. “Here I go.” He hears and turns to look at Scott just as he feels pressure building in his ass.

 

Scott slides his index finger and watches Stiles’ face scrunch up in pain. He moves it in slower, but he still keeps his eyes on his human. “I know. It’s supposed to suck for a bit, but it gets better. I promise.” He watched the nod he gets and places another small kiss on Stiles’ lips. Stiles is barely kissing back and all Scott does is leave his lips against Stiles’ and catches all his short pants.

 

Stiles pants with every thrust of the finger in him. He can’t describe the sensation, but he knows he doesn’t necessarily hate it even though it hurts a bit. He lets Scott explore his insides and continues to hold onto Scott’s back. He feels the pressure disappear for a split second before it returns bigger this time. He lets out a breathy groan and grips Scott’s back a little tighter. He listens to Scott’s comforting words being whispered against his lips.

 

“It’s okay. I got you. We’re almost there.” He comforts Stiles. He wants to make sure that Stiles isn’t in pain for too long. He spreads his fingers to open Stiles up a bit more. He watches as Stiles arches up again in pain. Stiles’ eyes are watery and Scott feels bad. He just kisses Stiles again and it seems to work for Stiles a bit. He lets his lips act as a band aid or a distraction from the stretching of Stiles’ ass. Scott lets his fingers move and explore every possible direction and he hits a particularly small part that he never felt before.

 

Stiles arches back and scratches Scott’s back pretty deep and lets a broken loud moan escape his mouth. He looks at Scott with blissed out watery eyes. “Right there. Do that again please.” He begs. And he watches Scott nod. Stiles feels the burning hot pleasure surge through him twice and he moans loudly and encourages Scott to continue.

 

Scott pulls out his fingers again and adds another. He makes sure to reach for Stiles’ prostate again before he can cause him too much pain. Scott can’t believe the noises that Stiles is making. He is damn near screaming in ecstasy. Scott feels the burn of Stiles’ scratches on his back, but he ignores it in favor of making Stiles come apart. He stops for a moment to use his other hand to stop Stiles from reaching for his dick. “You’ll come too fast. I know you already. Trust me.” Scott reasons.

 

Stiles groans in protest, but begins to push back onto Scott’s fingers to get him to continue. He loves the way Scott is making him feel. He feels bad about the scratches that he’s leaving on Scott, but he can’t help it. His breathing is becoming erratic and every noise he makes sounds broken and out of breath. “Unfff… yes…Scott… just…like… that… unnggg.” Stiles starts to feel warmness near his navel and looks down.

 

The noises that Stiles is making have Scott leaking from his dick all over Stiles’ stomach. He can’t help it. He groans audibly and he feels his eyes threatening to shift blood red. He attaches himself to Stiles’ neck again and this time bites a little harder. He’s careful not to draw blood, but he damn near does. He feels a hand land behind his head and start petting him. Stiles is screaming Scott’s name and Scott is going to lose it. He pulls his hands out of Stiles quickly.

 

Stiles keeps his hand on the back of Scott’s neck and looks at the werewolf whose eyes are now glowing red. Stiles opens his mouth to ask if he’s okay, but his throat is already sore from screaming Scott’s name. Not only that, but Stiles feels Scott’s lips against his attacking them hungrily. He lets his own animalistic qualities come out as he matches Scott’s vigor. Their lips feel swollen and bruised. When Stiles sees Scott’s eyes again they’re that same familiar brown. He gives Scott a smile and a nod.

 

Scott leans back on his heels and begins to line himself with Stiles’ hole. He reaches in the bag and pulls out a condom. He puts it on his cock and uses some lube to slather it. He grab’s Stiles’ legs and pulls them to either side of him. He looks at Stiles one more time just to make sure that he’s completely down for this. He gets another frantic nod. He pushes the head in slowly, but he slides in quicker than he anticipated. He hears the broken sob from Stiles. He feels bad that he keeps hurting Stiles.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles, If you want we can stop.” Scott says slowly pulling out.

 

Stiles sits up so quick and wraps his legs around Scott’s waist. “If you pull out I swear to god I will break up with you Scott McCall. Do not test me.”

 

Scott shoots his arms up in defense. “Okay. Okay. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“It hurts yeah, but it’s a good pain, kind of.”

 

Scott nods and pushes back into Stiles. Stiles moans his name over and over and Scott finds his eyes shifting again. Something about Stiles is bringing out his wolf. He fights the shift and continues to slowly trust into Stiles. He falls forward a bit and kisses Stiles mouth. Stiles stops kissing back and they just pant in each other’s mouths. All Scott can hear are Stiles’, “ung…ung…ung…yes…ugh…Scott...ung”

 

Stiles attacks his mouth once again despite his lack of breath. He loves how full he feels with Scott. He loves having Scott in him. He tightens his legs around Scott’s waist pulling him in closer. He breaks the kiss and struggles to give Scott instruction with his lack of breath. “Scott… ung… please… more.”

 

Scott tries to his best to give Stiles what he wants. He pushes as deep as he can and Stiles screams and Scratches his back again. Scott knows that Stiles’ nails drew blood this time, but he doesn’t care. He hears Stiles again. “Scott… more.”

 

“I don’t have any more Stiles.” he chuckles.

 

“Well do something!” Stiles screams.

 

“Okay. How about this.”

 

Much to Stiles’ protest, Scott pulls out completely.

 

“Oh my fucking god. You did not! Scott what did I tell you!?”

 

Scott felt the shift take over him at the point. He don’t know what came over him, but his wolf felt the need to both shut up and satisfy Stiles at the same time.

 

“Shut up Stiles.” He snarled through his fangs.

 

“Excuse me?” Stiles let out obviously baffled. Before he could continue, Scott grabbed at him with human hands and turned Stiles onto his stomach. He grabbed Stiles’ hips and forcefully made Stiles lift his ass in the air on his knees.

 

“That’s what I’m talking abou- AHHH!” Before Stiles could finish, Scott began to mercilessly thrust into Stiles. He didn’t hold back and Stiles was coming apart on his dick. Stiles’s screams and moans were so loud that Scott was so glad that he decided to bring them out here. He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips bruising them just a little. All he heard was the slapping of his balls against Stiles’ ass and Stiles was loving every second of it.

 

Stiles began pushing back onto Scott’s member and loving the thrusts. His dick was leaking all over the mattress and slapped against his stomach with every thrust. He felt Scott’s hands tug his hair back and Stiles was in heaven. He felt Scott’s thrusts become erratic and uneven. But before Stiles could, Stiles felt a hand tug on his dick and he came in one pump. “oh my god Scott… ahhh!” He sobbed loudly.

 

Scott felt Stiles’ ass clench on his dick and howled loudly before one final thrust allowing him to fill the condom. Both of them crashed down on the bed. Scott laid on Stiles’ back for a few before removing his softening dick from his ass and rolling onto his back besides Stiles. He turned his head to his right and he saw Stiles had his face buried in his arms. Stiles turned his face just a bit to get one eye at Scott.

 

Scott was still out of breath, but he smiled and opened his mouth. “So… how was that… for your first time?”

 

Stiles rolled onto his side and gave Scott the most serious look ever.

 

“I… fucking… love you.” Stiles said out of breath.

 

Scott let out a breathy chuckle. “so… good?”

 

“More than good; Fucking amazing. Come here.” Stiles says lifting one arm so Scott can move in. Scott slides over and Stiles plants a big fat wet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Scott blushes and wraps his arms around Stiles. They hold each other like that and take a small nap.

 

Scott shoots up out of sleep sweating. He’s out of breath and his head is on a swivel trying to take in his surroundings. He tunes his hearing for any threats approaching the tent. He looks down to the bed and Stiles is gone. His heart drops. “Stiles?” He whispers. The instinct to protect and look for his mate takes over. He wolfs out and throws on his sweats and moves to leave the tent. Before he could leave, the zipper opens and there’s Stiles coming in with a soda.

 

Stiles sees Scott wolfed out and his eyes go wide. He quickly puts the soda aside, drops to his knees, and puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Scott, buddy, you alright what’s wrong?” He seats Scott back onto the mattress and wipes the sweat from his alpha’s face. He watches the shift creep away and Scott return to his normal adorable self. He let’s himself be taken into Scott’s desperate embrace.

 

“I had a dream that you were hurt. Then you weren’t here.” Scott murmurs into Stiles’ neck. He tightens his grip on Stiles and rubs his hands down his back.

 

“I’m here man; I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Stiles moves back and takes Scott’s face in his hands. He forces Scott’s worried face to look up to his. “I’m yours. Forever.” With that, he kisses Scott’s lips.

 

The kiss goes on for a few minutes. Scott lets his hands move to Stiles’ back. Stiles begins to lean his body into Scott and Scott slowly lets their bodies fall back onto the mattress. Scott loves the way Stiles body fits his perfectly. He loves when they become one together. Stiles leans back up to push his sweats down. He pushes his body against Scott’s again. He bites his lips as He and Scott’s cocks rub against each other. Stiles allows himself to thrust his body into Scott’s. He grabs Scott’s hands and moves them above Scott’s head.

 

Scott relinquishes control to Stiles and tilts his head back so Stiles can have what he wants: which is Scott’s neck. Stiles latches on and nips at Scott’s neck. Stiles’ is a little rough with his bites, but he soothes each bite with a lick and a warm kiss. Scott bites his bottom lip as the pleasure on his neck shoots to his fully erect dick.

 

Stiles leans back onto his legs and reaches for the bottle of lube Scott took out earlier. Scott just let himself be turned onto his stomach by Stiles. Without Stiles asking to, he leaned down face down ass up. He never thought he’d be doing this, but it was Stiles so he couldn’t refuse. Stiles: his anchor. Stiles knew how to unwind him, how to calm him down, and how to comfort him. Scott would do anything for him and this was no exception.

 

As if Stiles could here Scott’s inner monologue, he smiled and ran a hand down Scott’s back. Scott let out a happy hum and swayed his ass side to side slowly. Stiles took that as his sign to begin and moves on lubricated digit into Scott’s asshole. Scott bucked forward and let out a broken grunt. Stiles just soothed Scott by rubbing his back while he continued to thrust his long index finger in and out of Scott. Scott just kept letting out low grunts.

 

Scott winced when Stiles added another finger. His eyes shot open and he let out a loud groan when Stiles separated his finger’s to open him up. Scott’s knees buckled and he struggled to keep his self up. He groaned and panted heavily as stiles continued to open him mercilessly. “Almost done Scotty, I promise. I’m going to take care of you.” Scott heard behind him. He lets out an affirming hum and pushes back onto the fingers a bit and that’s where he feels it. Scott lets out a loud moan and falls flat on his stomach for a couple seconds breathing heavily.

 

Stiles chuckles a bit. “We’re not done yet babe c’mon.” He helps Scott back onto his knees and pulls his fingers out to add a third. He reaches for the spot that made Scott fall apart (damn-near literally). He continues to hit it over and over with his long fingers and noises- god the noises- that Scott is making are amazing. He tells Scott so. Stiles leans in and licks into the hole that his fingers have made and Scott is trembling. The alpha has been reduced to sobs and needy moans. Stiles fucking loves it. He quickly pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. He uses his teeth to rip the package open and puts it on in record speed.

 

Scott looks back at Stiles as he pushes his head in. He makes sure that Stiles’ is watching how much he’s enjoying this. He feels the pressure build up inside of him until Stiles bottoms out and he feels Stiles’ dick throbbing inside of him. Scott feels Stiles fall against him. Stiles is damn near laying on Scott’s back whispering filthy things in his ear. Scott moans eagerly wanting everything that Stiles is offering him.

 

“You like that Scotty? Feel good? I love making you feel good.” Stiles whispers into Scott’s ear. He bites the ear and gives one experimental thrust. Scott lets out one loud “UNGH.” Other than the tiny amount of pain, Stiles knows that Scott is loving this. He doesn’t take his time. He builds up a steady rhythm and hit’s Scott’s prostate over and over at a steady space. He groans under his breath with every thrust. Scott is unbelievably tight and it feels amazing. He feels Scott thrust back onto him and it feels amazing.

 

Scott loves Stiles in him. He loves it so much it hurts. He almost wishes it could always be like this. He turns his head back and uses one hand to grab the back of Stiles’ head and bring him into a kiss. The kiss is hungry and defines the lust the two share. Scott opens his mouth and lets his tongue wrestle with Stiles’. He feels amazing everywhere and he tries to think if there was anyway he could make this better and he does.

 

“Ung… ah…. ah… Stiles… wait… Stiles… ah… hold on.”

 

Stiles slows his thrusts to a stop and looks at Scott.

 

“What is it? You okay? Is it hurting too much?”

 

“No the opposite actually.” He says with a smile.

 

“Then what?”

 

“I uh…. I want to try something.”

 

Stiles pulls out and Scott can feel his ass try to clench onto something that is no longer there. He turns around and pushes Stiles down on the Mattress. He moves his legs on either side of Stiles and moves to straddle him.

 

“Oh I am so for this.” Stiles says.

 

Scott laughs and reaches behind him to guide Stiles’ dick to his wanting hole. Scott leans down onto the hard member and forces it all in moaning Stiles name with so much want. “God Stiles. You make me feel so good. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Scott. And you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now. UNF. Feels so good.”

 

Scott reaches down to kiss Stiles before saying, “Give me your hands.”

 

Stiles obliges and cards his finger in between Scotts’. Scott guides his hands behind him to make Stiles grab onto his ass. “Hold on tight.” He says with a smirk before he rolls his hips. Stiles slides in and out of him easy this way. Scott leans back and holds himself up on Stiles’ knees. He picks up the pace with his hip rolls and his hard dick is bouncing against his stomach with each roll. Scott throws his head back and moans loudly letting the world hear the pleasure Stiles is giving him.

 

Stiles is watching Scott come apart on his dick and he’s moaning too with the pleasure that Scott is giving him. Scott’s dick bouncing around is hypnotizing to Stiles and he can’t decide whether to watch it or Scott’s blissed out face. He feels Scott sit up completely removing Stiles out of him. Stiles is about to protest, but before he can, Scott reaches down and pulls the condom off of Stiles. Stiles is completely shocked. “Who are you?” He murmurs.

 

Scott laughs and gives Stiles a sinister look before sitting back down on the bare dick. He hears Stiles sob audibly and he himself groans at the hot pleasure. He hears Stiles moans of how close he is. He bounces in Stiles lap a couple times before he grabs Stiles’ hands again and leads them to hips. He lifts off of Stiles just a little and gives Stiles this look. A look that just screams WANT. “Finish it.” He tells Stiles simply.

 

Stiles quickly grabs onto Scott’s dick with one hand and then he uses his legs to help him thrust into Scott. He mercilessly fucks up into Scott and vigorously tugs at Scott’s dick. He hears Scott coming apart. “OH GOD- STILES- AHH- STILES… FUCK!” He watches as Scott’s eyes shift red and hears Scott’s howl. He looks at Scott’s dick and watches it shoot all over his body and smiles as one thick hot stream hits him in the face. He licks his lips and thrusts into Scott one last time before letting his seed fill him up. Scott falls off of his dick and Stiles catches him on his chest.

 

They are both a mountain of sweaty bodies and rising chests. They gasp for breath. They sit in silence for a while trying to regain their composure. After their breaths evened out, Scott broke the silence.

 

“You kinda look good with my cum on your face.”

 

“And you look even better on my dick.”

 

They both began to laugh and Scott leaned up to Stiles’ face and lapped up all the mess on Stiles’ face. Before he could swallow, Stiles caught his lips and they shared a mouthful before swallowing in front of each other. “Who knew we’d be this porny.” Stiles said after.

 

Scott laughed and his cheeks began to blush and he became an embarrassed puppy once again. The sun began to peek though the tent slowly. Scott rolled beside Stiles and Stiles turned on his side so he could lay on Scott’s chest. Scott used one arm to drag Stiles closer and hold him there. He kissed Stiles again and they drifted off to sleep after pulling the blankets over them.

 

In the morning they got up and started to pack everything up. Neither of them said anything to each other. They just exchanged knowing smiles and adoring glances. Scott actually smirked widely when he noticed that Stiles was walking a bit funny. Stiles gave him an embarrassed smirk, but a smirk nonetheless. After they got everything back in the jeep and changed clothes, Stiles went into the glove compartment to get their phones. After turning them on, both were shocked to see the amount of missed calls and texts they received.

 

“What the hell?” Stiles said giving Scott a worried look. Scott returned a confused look and looked back at his phone as it began ringing again. When he answered he didn’t expect Derek’s angry voice coming out of the other end.

 

“Hey dumbasses! How about leaving your phones on in case of emergencies!”

 

“We decided to take a little vacation, what’s wrong?”

 

Lydia apparently had grabbed Derek’s phone and answered for him

 

“WELL. While you two were on your little sex retreat, we had to deal with an evil fae who’s sucking the life out of people. It’s still running around the town and our alpha is nowhere to be found.”

 

“Okay Okay! We’re on our way.”

 

Scott hangs up and they both hurriedly jump into the jeep.

 

“Looks like we’re off on another adventure eh, Scotty?”

 

“Looks like it.” Scott says affirmatively.

 

“Think we’ll come out of this one okay? I don’t know about you, but I don’t have much experience with magic.”

 

“We’ll be okay. As long as I got you by my side, everything else is fine.”

 

Stiles smiles and gives him a nod.

 

“And no heroics! I don’t care how invincible you feel, I’m not ready to lose you anytime soon. You listen to what I say. If I tell you to run, you run. No questions. Got it?”

 

“Alright. Alright. Jeez when did you become so bossy?”

 

“When I have to protect my future husband.”

 

Stiles smiled and met Scott halfway for a kiss. They’ll survive so long as they had each other. Whatever misfortune came their way, or whatever scars have to heal, they’ll get by; they’ll always be Scott and Stiles: The Friend and The Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I can't believe it's over now. It's so bittersweet. I can't believe I was able to pull a story of this length off. You guys have been completely amazing to me and I can't wait to start working on my next project and you guys inspire me to keep writing.
> 
> My next project probably will be in a long while but I'll make sure to try to do it as soon as possible. I plan on continuing this story and most likely doing a future fic. The next season come sour in 54 days so if I can get a story out before then, then that will be awesome, but no promises. I love you chicken nuggets!!! BYE THANKS FOR THE JOURNEY.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. I love to respond to comments so please let me know what you think.


End file.
